Tengoku no Ki
by Ma Simba
Summary: Chap 5 update / Kemarin hanyalah awal. Sekarang, semuanya baru dimulai. / Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku menyukai anak itu / Dia tersenyum padaku, tanpa mengetahui apa yang aku rasakan. / Ending akan berbeda dari drama aslinya. / Typo, OOC, dll.
1. Chapter 1

Tengoku no Ki

( Tree of Heaven )

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Tree of Heaven©SBS

Warning : Gaje, typo, lebay, nyinetron, OOC, dsb.

Don't Like Don't Read!

Sebelumnya mau minta maaf karena fic gaje-ku yang sebelumnya "Tomorrow" harus dihapus. Karena ada banyak hal yang harus di ubah. Hehe

Gantinya saya publish fic gaje saya yang baru ini, hehe. Fic nya terinspirasi dari drama Korea Tree of Heaven. Seri terakhir dari Trilogi Heaven. Seri sebelumnya itu Stairway to Heaven (seri yg pertama lupa=,=). Ada yang tau kah?

Benar-benar deh dramanya buat emosi ga labil *?*

Maaf kalo cerita dan segalanya sama. Aku emang berniat buat fic ma cerita aslinya sama. He, kalo disclaimer-nya ditulis bukan jiplak kan?

Saya pastikan deh, fic ni bakal saya tamatin.. hoho

Chapter 1

Hari ini tousan bilang dia akan menikah lagi. Awalnya aku kaget karena tousan tidak pernah bercerita tentang seorang wanita kepadaku sebelumnya. Tapi aku mengerti, 12 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk tousan hidup sendiri. Meskipun ada aku, tapi tetap saja seorang pendamping hidup itu dibutuhkan.

12 tahun lalu kaasan meninggal karena pendarahan yang dialaminya setelah melahirkan Hanabi. Dan Hanabi sendiri pun pada akhirnya tidak bisa bertahan setelah berjuang selama lebih dari 2 bulan didalam incubator. Kadang aku merasa maut terlalu cepat menjemput mereka.

Aku tinggal disebuah tempat pemandian air panas. Onsen ini milik tousanku. Dan disini pun aku tidak hanya tinggal berdua. Masih ada bibi dan sepupuku yang tinggal disini. Bibi Tsunade dan Karin.

Tousan bilang mereka tinggal di Korea Selatan. Dan calon ibu tiriku juga punya seorang putra. Sebenarnya 2 orang. Tapi putra pertamanya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Dan hal itu terjadi tak berapa lama setelah suaminya meninggal karena serangan penyakit jantung.

Aku berharap kaasan baruku itu menyayangiku. Karena sebenarnya aku sedikit terpengaruh dengan cerita Sakura yang mengatakan ibu tiri itu selalu jahat.

Lusa meraka akan datang dan membicarakan tentang persiapan pernikahan. Ah aku tidak sabar.. aku sangat antusias ketika tousan mengatakan bahwa putranya yang akan menjadi saudara tiriku itu umurnya 2 tahun diatasku. Aku belum pernah merasakan punya seorang nii-san sebelumnya dan tentu saja hal ini sedikit banyak membuatku gugup menyambut kedatangan mereka.

Sakura bilang aku harus mulai berlajar bahasa Korea supaya aku bisa berkomunikasi dengan lancar bersama mereka.

Dan percaya atau tidak aku menuruti nasehatnya itu.

"kau mau kemana, Hinata?" Tanya Sakura ketika melihatku mulai beranjak meninggalkan tempat dudukku.

"perpustakaan." Jawabku yakin.

"untuk?"

Hei, aku kan sering ke perpustakaan. Kenapa dia sepertinya heran sekali dengan jawabanku barusan.

"tentu saja untuk meminjam kamus Bahasa Korea, Sakura." Jawabku sebelum melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

Akhirnya hari ini pun tiba. Tousan mengajakku menjemput mereka ke Bandara, tapi di tengah perjalanan bibi Mikoto-namanya-bilang kalau mereka sudah pergi menggunakan taksi. Dan sekarang mereka ada di bukit kecil tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu dulu.

Sesampainya ditempat yang dimaksud bibi Mikoto aku langsung melihat ada seorang perempuan yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku tembok yang ada disana. Dan seorang lelaki yang sedang menyenderkan punggungnya pada sebuah pohon disamping kanan bangku.

Aku yakin itu mereka. Bibi Mikoto melambaikan tangan, aku membalasnya dengan gugup. Sedangkan seseorang yang aku yakin itu putranya hanya menatapku dengan datar. Dan sedetik kemudian dia sudah mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan.

"ayo." Ajak tousan yang berada disamping kananku.

Musim dingin membuat salju menutupi tanah sepenuhnya. Ah bahkan pohon-pohonnya pun penuh dengan salju.

"Hai Hinata, Annyeong Haseyou." Sapa bibi Mikoto setelah aku sampai dihadapannya.

"Aaa.." aku membungkukkan badanku untuk membalas sapaannya. Jujur aku bingung kalau harus membalasnya dengan kata-kata.

Bibi Mikoto tersenyum kepadaku. Dan tousan hanya diam saja.

Tousan mengambil barang-barang Bibi Mikoto dan kemudian segera membawanya menuju taksi yang sebelumnya sudah tousan suruh untuk menunggu.

"Sasuke.."

Sebelum pergi Bibi Mikoto sempat memanggil putra lelakinya, pertanda menyuruhnya untuk mengikutinya. Tapi dia tetap diam, hanya berbalik menatap Bibi Mikoto Sekilas.

Sekarang hanya ada aku dan calon nii-san ku itu. Uh, sungguh membuatku bingung karena dia hanya menatap lurus kearah depan. Tas ransel yang masih bertengger di pundak kanannya, jaket biru tua dan celana jeans hitam yang dipakainya pun sedikit menarik perhatianku. Dia terlihat sederhana.

Perlahan aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekatinya.

Yap, sekarang aku berada di hadapannya. Melihatku yang seperti menghalangi pemandangannya, dia segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah Bibi Mikoto dan tousan yang sedang memasukkan barang-barang ke taksi.

"Hai.." aku mencoba memulai pembicaraan. Dia? Tidak merespon sama sekali.

Aku tidak menyerah, aku tersenyum dan mengambil catatan kecil di saku sweater ku.

Aku buka catatannya dan mulai membaca,

"Op-pa, Sa-rang-hae-yo." Ucapku terbata. Kemudian aku mengalihkan pandangan dari note-ku kearah depan dimana dia berada.

Berhasil. Aku tersenyum mendapati dia menolehkan kepalanya kearahku dengan segera. Tapi selanjutnya senyumku menjadi sangat canggung. Ketika aku sadar bahwa dia sedang menatapku dengan tajam.

Ups, apa aku salah bicara?

Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Karena selanjutnya dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju taksi.

Aku menghela nafas. Ah, aku rasa harapanku tentang seorang nii-san yang hangat, ramah dan selalu melindungiku pupus sudah.

Aku melihatnya berjalan, dan hei.. dia tidak memakai sandal. Di cuaca sedingin ini? Berjalan diatas hamparan salju?

Uh, sudahlah jangan dipikirkan. Dan aku mulai beranjak menyusulnya.

-Tsuzuku-

Tuh kan gaje.. sebenarnya aku malu mau publishnya, tapi maksain publish deh. Maaf ya kalau mengecewakan.. pendek lagi…

Trs jangan aneh kalo Karin anak Tsunade, anggap aja mereka mirip. By the way ayah Karin, Hizashi. Trs dia udah meninggal. Jadi tinggalnya bareng Hinata deh. Disini kan Uchiha ataupun Hyuuga bukan konglomerat.

Maaf lagi males ngejelasin lewat fic nya sih, hehe

Pokoknya Review, kalau menurut kalian ceritanya biasa aja mau aku hapus, hehe

Emh Sasuke disini agak autis gitu, tapi ga parah deh. Terus Hinatanya ga terlalu pemalu, tapi tetep menjadi perempuan yang lemah, hehe.

Saranghaeyo = aku mencintaimu.

makasih buat Suu-san yang udah mau repot ngasih tau cara publish fic, hehe. qu bener-bener lupa...

OK. See you^^

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Tengoku no Ki

( Tree of Heaven )

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Tree of Heaven©SBS

Warning : Gaje, typo, lebay, nyinetron, OOC, dsb.

Don't Like Don't Read!

Fic ini terinspirasi dari drama Tree of Heaven, bukan Stairway to Heaven. Tapi keduanya sama2 bagian dari trilogi heaven. Ceritanya juga beda. Hanya saja sama2 berkisah tentang cinta adik-kakak gitu. Menurut qu Tree of Heaven angst-nya tingkat tinggi *?*. Inget z rasanya pengen nangsis bombay~#abaikan. Masalah Sasuke yang autis tenang saja, Sasuke bukan pengidap autisme persepsi (autisme asli) kok, jadi masih bisa keliatan cool, hehe. Kalau peran 'L' di Death note menurut saya belum masuk autis. Soalnya dia masih bisa berinteraksi dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Terus dia tidak mengalami gangguan soal bagaimana cara mengungkapan ekspresi atau membaca ekspresi seseorang, *menurut saya loh*. Penjelasan tentang autis yang diderita Sasu ada note khusus dibawah. Kalau dijelasin lewat fic-nya susah, hehe. Pas ketemu harusnya Hina bilang Annyeong Haseyo (salam kenal) tapi malah jadi Saranghaeyo.

Special Thanks to:

Mamizu Mei, Deani Shiroonna Hyouichiffer (makasih , he. Eh iya, kalo Cinta=sarang.), Nano Nano (yap, Park Shin Hye), Azalea Ungu (maaf, ga kupas lebih dalam ttg autis, tp dikit2 lah, he), Uchihyuu Nagisa, keiKo-buu89, Botol Pasir, Kise, Crimson Fruit, harunaru chan muach (mudah2an skrg deskripnya lbh baik, he), Kaguya Hitsugaya, ryu Uchiha (kyaaaa msh ada yg inget saya –Ma Simba-).

Chapter 2

Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh orang-orang. Bedanya kali ini bukan pengunjung onsen yang memenuhi ruangan itu seperti biasanya. Tapi sang pemilik onsen beserta keluarganya dan juga calon keluarga baru mereka tentunya.

Menurut sang kepala keluarga, menutup onsen sehari tidak akan membuat kerugian besar untuk onsen-nya. Kalau memang hal itu dapat membuat tamu mereka lebih nyaman, kenapa tidak?

Tinggal di sebuah tempat pemandian air panas menjadikan mereka harus siap berbagi tempat bersama orang lain. Mungkin hanya kamar pribadi merekalah yang tidak bisa tersentuh para pengunjung onsen.

Meja berbentuk persegi dengan kaki yang tidak sampai satu meter itu sedang dikelilingi oleh 6 orang yang tampak begitu serius.

"Bagaimana kalau lusa saja?" Sang kepala keluarga memecah keheningan.

"Kau yakin Hiashi? Pernikahan itu butuh proses." Ujar wanita paruh baya yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Rambutnya yang berwarna kuning menjadikannya terlihat seperti wanita yang usianya belum mencapai kepala empat. Yah, setidaknya itu satu kelebihan yang didapatnya secara cuma-cuma.

"Tidak perlu ada perayaan, Tsunade. Cukup pergi ke kantor urusan pernikahan kota. Dan semuanya selesai." Ucapnya terlihat meyakinkan sang adik ipar.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja." Tsunade terlihat menghela nafas sebelumnya.

Suasana hening kembali. Mikoto yang berada disamping kanan Hiashi terlihat mencoba menyapa Tsunade dengan senyuman. Yang tentu saja dibalas dengan senyuman pula. Walau pun sebenarnya Tsunade sangat enggan untuk membalasnya.

Hinata yang berada sendirian di salah satu bagian meja tersebut, mencoba mencuri pandang untuk melihat calon kakak tirinya yang berhadapan dengannya. Yah sama sepertinya, Sasuke pun mendapati dirinya duduk sendirian disalah satu bagian meja yang lain.

Hinata merasa beruntung karena poninya yang tebal sedikit membantu dalam rutinitasnya mencuri pandang. Tapi tidak selamanya keberuntungan berpihak. Sama seperti sekarang ketika Hinata mencoba kembali mencuri pandang, dia mendapati ternyata objek curi pandang-nya sedang menatap datar kearahnya.

Blush

Rona merah langsung menjalar keseluruh wajahnya, Hinata gelagapan dan pada akhirnya dia hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya menahan malu.

"Emh, sepertinya kita belum berkenalan dengan calon keluarga kita sepenuhnya." Ucap Tsunade tiba-tiba sambil mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Sasuke.

Hinata segera mengangkat kepalanya yang sebelum menunduk.

"Iya Bu." Ucap Karin membenarkan.

Ah, ada sedikit pandangan sinis yang dia berikan kepada Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap gelas teh yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ah, maaf kalau begitu. Dia putraku, namanya Sasuke." Jelas Mikoto disertai senyum lembutnya. "Sasuke sapa Bibi Tsunade." Tambah Mikoto sambil berusaha menyentuh pundak Sasuke yang berada di sebelah kanannya.

"…" Mikoto berhasil menyentuh pundak Sasuke, tapi tidak ada satu kata pun yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

Semuanya terdiam menatap kejadian itu. Termasuk Hinata. Karena tidak mendapat respon dari Sasuke, Mikoto melepaskan sentuhannya pada Sasuke. Dan tersenyum kemudian, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang sempat canggung.

Hinata masih menatap Sasuke yang masih betah pada kegiatan sebelumnya.

'aneh.' Pikir Hinata.

"Emh, i-ini kamar Nii-san." Ucap Hinata gugup. Tidak seperti saat pertama kali bertemu, sekarang dia berbicara dengan Bahasa Jepang, dan tentu saja tanpa melihat note-nya lagi. Sebelum mengantar Sasuke menuju kamar barunya Hinata sempat mengeluh kepada tousannya, tentu saja karena tousannya tidak memberitahukan kalau calon keluarga baru mereka itu memang orang Jepang asli yang hanya tinggal sementara di Korea.

Sedangkan Hiashi hanya menjawab dengan jawaban yang malah membuat Hinata semakin memberenggut. 'Kau tidak menanyakan lebih jelas.' Ucapnya saat itu datar.

Sasuke masih berdiam diri diambang pintu. Hinata bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Suasananya terlalu canggung. 'Apa dia tidak suka ya?' pikir Hinata.

Memang kamar tersebut hanya ruangan berukuran 2x3 m yang hanya terdapat ranjang kecil, lemari dan sebuah meja juga kursi untuk belajar.

"Kamarku di s-sebelah sana." Tunjuk Hinata ke arah ujung lorong, "A-aku sekamar dengan Karin."

Tepat setelah Hinata mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke beranjak memasuki kamar barunya dan langsung menutup pintu kamar.

Hinata hanya menghela nafas melihat kejadian tersebut.

Ruangan itu terlihat lebih besar dari kamar yang diperuntukan Sasuke sebelumnya. Ada dua lemari, satu meja belajar, dan tentu saja ada 2 tempat tidur kecil yang dipisahkan oleh susunan laci yang tepat berada di dekat jendela.

Hinata terlihat sedang merebahkan dirinya disalah satu tempat tidur disebelah kanan jendela.

Krieet

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Matanya sedikit membulat dan dia pun segera merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dengan kaki yang dia jatuhkan dari tempat tidur.

"Bibi.." Ucapnya pelan.

Mikoto mulai melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Hinata.

"Santai saja, Hinata." Mikoto mencoba mencairkan suasana setelah duduk disamping kanan Hinata.

"Wah, disini bulannya terlihat lebih jelas yah." Ucap Mikoto sambil menolehkan kepalanya kearah jendela yang berada disamping kiri Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk, "Ya, a-aku sering melihatnya disini."

Mikoto menegakkan kembali posisinya. Memandang ke depan.

"Dulu, Sasuke tidak seperti itu." Ucap Mikoto lirih. Hinata melihat ada banyak kesedihan dalam sorot matanya.

"12 tahun lalu, dia sangat manis. Dia sama seperti anak-anak lainnya. Bermain kemudian pulang dan akan berbagi cerita tentang teman-temannya."

Hinata masih mendengarkan dengan pandangan yang tidak pernah pergi dari tatapan lirih Mikoto. 12 tahun lalu, tahun yang sama ketika dia kehilangan ibunya.

"Tetapi semuanya berubah ketika tousannya meninggal. Dia menjadi pendiam dan susah untuk diajak bicara. Dia sangat menyayangi tousannya. Ketika dia bingung menentukan mainan mana yang harus dia beli. Dia akan langsung menghampiri tousannya, dan setelah mendapat jawaban atas kebingungannya dia akan pergi dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya."

Hinata mulai mengerti.

"Tapi hal yang paling ditakutkan baginya terjadi. Seminggu setelah tousannya meninggal, giliran Itachi yang pergi meninggalkannya. Teman bermainnya, sahabatnya. Dia menangis seharian, dan ketika besoknya tiba. Aku tidak pernah melihat dia tersenyum lagi, sampai sekarang."

"P-pasti menyakitkan," Ucap Hinata pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, terlalu menyakitkan bagi seorang anak yang baru berusia 7 tahun. Sekarang dia menjadi seolah takut jika dia harus mulai menyayangi seseorang lagi. Cemas dan khawatir jika suatu saat harus kehilangan lagi."

Mikoto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata yang sedang tertunduk.

"A-aku pikir nii-san tidak m-menyukaiku."

Mikoto membelai kepala Hinata, "Tapi, kau akan membuat dia menyukaimu kan?"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke arah Mikoto yang sedang memandangnya.

"Hn." Sebuah anggukan menyertai gumaman tersebut.

-Hinata's POV-

Pernikahan sudah dilaksanakan 2 hari yang lalu, dan sekarang tousan akan pergi honeymoon dengan kaasan.

"Ingat, besok kau masuk sekolah. Liburan musim dingin sudah selesai." Tousan mengingatkanku.

Sekarang semuanya sedang berkumpul di depan onsen. Ada sebuah taksi yang sedang menunggu disana.

"Sasuke juga besok mulai sekolah bersamamu."

"Iya, tousan." Aku mengangguk.

"Tousan menyayangimu." Aku langsung menghambur kepelukannya. "Aku juga."

Entah mengapa rasanya menyakitkan. Padahal harusnya hari ini aku turut senang karena pernikahan Tousan.

Kaasan menghampiriku. Dia memelukku erat.

"Dari dulu, aku ingin sekali mempunyai anak perempuan." Dia tersenyum padaku.

Setelah itu dia mulai menghampiri Sasuke-nii. Sama seperti yang kaasan lakukan padaku, aku melihat dia memeluk nii-san dengan erat.

"Jaga dirimu." Pesannya kepada nii-san. Sedangkan nii-san hanya menunduk tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Titip ana-anak, Tsunade." Ucap Tousan menoleh kearah bibi Tsunade.

"Iya." Bibi menanggapi singkat.

"Kami pergi."

Aku melihat kepergian tousan dan kaasan sampai mereka menghilang termakan jarak yang semakin menjauh.

Bibi Tsunade dan Karin sudah masuk ke dalam. Tapi ketika aku mengalihkan pandangan ke sebelah kananku, aku melihat Sasuke-nii masih memandang ke arah perginya tousan dan kaasan.

"Di luar d-dingin, ayo masuk nii-san." Ajakku.

Dia menoleh. Tanpa mengatakan apapun dia mendahuluiku masuk ke dalam rumah. Ya tentu saja, onsen ini seperti rumah bagiku. Aku sempat menoleh kembali ke arah perginya tousan dan kaasan sebelum akhirnya mengikuti jejak Sasuke-nii memasuki onsen.

-End of Hinata's POV-

Gadis itu terlihat sedang merapikan rambut indigonya yang mencapai punggung. Terlihat dari pakaiannya, dia sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolahnya.

"Selesai." Ucapnya mantap sambil menegakkan badannya dihadapan cermin yang tidak terlalu besar yang ada di salah satu sudut di kamarnya.

Hinata mulai beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya. Tepat ketika dia berada di depan pintu kamar Sasuke dia berhenti. Dengan sedikit ragu dia mulai memanggil nii-sannya itu.

"N-nii-san? Kau ada didalam?" Ucapnya dengan berusaha lebih mendekati pintu.

Tidak ada jawaban. Tapi dia tidak berani membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

Dia terlihat menyerah dan mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan salah satu lorong yang berada di onsen tersebut.

"Bibi, aku berangkat." Pamit Hinata setengah berteriak. Tidak ada jawaban dari Tsuande, dan itu cukup membuat Hinata yakin untuk segera mengayuh sepedanya.

Hinata mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat. Dia ingin segera menyusul Sasuke yang ternyata sudah berangkat sebelumnya. Hinata merasa sangsi, memangnya nii-sannya itu tau jalan menuju sekolahnya?

Dari kejauhan Hinata melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan, dia terlihat memakai seragam sekolah sepertinya. 'Aaa, itu dia' pikirnya.

Ckiiiittt

Sepeda Hinata berhenti tepat disebelah Sasuke. Hal itu pun membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan sedikit menolehkan kepala kearah Hinata.

"Nii-san, a-ayo berangkat bersama." Ajak Hinata

Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata dari dari atas sampai bawah. Hinata merasa sedikit risih dengan pandangan Sasuke yang seperti itu.

Entah apa yang Sasuke pikirkan. Tidak sampai satu menit dia berpikir, Hinata merasa bahwa sekarang beban yang sepedanya terima menjadi lebih berat.

Glek

Hinata menelan ludah. 'Aku kira dia yang akan mengalah untuk mengayuh sepeda.' Pikir Hinata setelah mendapati Sasuke memilih tempat dibelakangnya untuk diduduki.

'Ok. Semangat Hinata!' Ujarnya dalam hati.

Hinata's POV

1, 2, 3,

Dalam hitungan ketiga aku mulai mengayuh sepeda. Aduh, berat.. ah, sepedaku sedikit oleng.

"Aaa.." Ucapku sambil menghembuskan nafas lega setelah sepedaku kembali berjalan normal.

Sekarang aku menghadapi turunan yang bisa dibilang lumayan curam. Bekas Salju yang dibersihkan membuat jalan lebih licin dari biasanya. Aku berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. Kalau hanya aku sendiri yang menunggangi sepeda ini sih tidak apa, tapi sekarang ada nyawa orang lain selain aku disini. Apa terlalu berlebihan?

"Mulai." Aku mulai mengayuh sepeda, dan tepat saat sepedaku mulai berjalan aku mendengar seseorang berteriak memanggil namaku.

"HINATA!"

Ah siapa sih yang memanggilku? aku berbalik menoleh. "K-karin?" ucapku terbata. Dia mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi. Sepertinya dia berniat untuk menyusulku.

"Liat kedepan bodoh." Teriak karin.

Aku lupa, ini masih turunan.

BRUK!

Ah, karena terlalu gugup sepedaku jadi oleng dan jatuh.

uh, aku jatuh tersungkur. Tapi rasanya sepeda itu tidak menimpaku sama sekali. Aku menoleh kearah kiriku, mataku terbelalak.

"N-niisan?" Aku segera menghampiri nii-san karena melihat sepedaku menindihnya.

"K-kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku setelah menyingkirkan sepeda itu.

Nii-san hanya menatapku dalam posisinya yang setengah terlentang. "M-maaf," ucapku menundukkan kepala karena tidak tahan melihat tatapan tajamnya.

"Hinata?" Karin menghentikan sepedanya tepat disamping sepedaku yang tergeletak.

"Haha, bodoh." Ucapnya sinis. Dia melirik nii-san sebelum pergi pada akhirnya.

Aku merasa Sasuke-nii bergerak. Aku melihatnya mulai berdiri untuk kemudian meninggalkanku yang masih terduduk lemas.

-End of Hinata's POV-

Sesampainya disekolah Hinata segera memarkirkan sepedanya. Dia terlihat sedikit menyeret kakinya untuk bisa berjalan.

"Hei, kau kenapa Hinata?" Tanya Sakura ketika berpapasan dengan Hinata di depan loker.

"J-jatuh." Jawab Hinata menyenderkan punggung didepan loker miliknya.

"Dari?" Tanya setelah selesai mengambil buku dari dalam lokernya.

"S-sepeda."

"Kau ini, kalau begitu ayo obati luka lecetmu itu." Ucap Sakura sambil melirik kearah lutut kanan Hinata yang terluka.

Hinata meresponnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

Krieet

Pintu kelas bergeser. Sontak semua penghuni kelas itu langsung terdiam. Mereka mendapati seorang guru yang masih terlihat muda dengan garis melintang dari sebelah kanan hidungnya sampai hampir mencapai pertengahan pipi sebeleh kirinya.

"Ohayou anak-anak!" Sapa orang yang diketahui bernama Iruka tersebut.

"Ohayo Sensei!" Sapa para penghuni kelas dengan kompak.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Jadi sensei mohon kalian bersikap sopan terhadapnya. Mengerti?"

"Ya sensei!"

"Silahkan masuk."

Para siswi dikelas tersebut dengan kompak menahan nafas. Tidak terkecuali Hinata. Bedanya, Hinata menahan nafas karena merasa penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan nii-sannya itu dihadapan orang banyak. Yang diketahuinya bahkan dihadapannya yang hanya sendiri pun dia sangat pelit bicara.

Sedangkan siswi yang lain menahan nafas karena tentu saja mereka merasa kagum dan terpesona akan makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini.

"Dia murid pindahan dari Korea. Oke silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Iruka mempersilahkan.

Hinata makin menahan nafas.

"Sasuke." Ucapnya datar.

Hening.

"Ah, namanya Hyuuga Sasuke." Iruka menambahkan.

Sontak semua penghuni kelas menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa menunduk.

"Hinata," bisik Sakura yang duduk tepat disamping kanannya.

Hinata menoleh, dengan tatapan centilnya dia berkata, "Nii-sanmu tampan."

Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk di…" Iruka terlihat berpikir.

"Meja dibelakangku kosong sensei." Tawar Sakura.

"Ya, disana saja."

Sasuke mulai berjalan dengan banyaknya tatapan yang seolah-olah mengantarnya ke tempat duduk. Sesampainya dimeja tersebut, Sasuke segera memposisikan dirinya duduk dikursi.

Sakura berbalik kebelakang setelah mendapati Sasuke sudah duduk dengan nyaman. "Hi, namaku Haruno Sakura." Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya dengan tangan yang terulur.

Tidak ada respon dari Sasuke. Dia hanya menatap datar gadis pinky dihadapannya itu.

Sakura menarik kembali uluran tangannya itu. Dia malah tersenyum mendapati Sasuke yang menurutnya keren dengan sikapnya tersebut.

Hinata? Hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku temannya tersebut.

Hari ini sudah 3 hari berlalu sejak perginya Hiashi dan Mikoto untuk honeymoon, tapi mereka tidak menghubungi Hinata sama sekali. Hinata sempat berpikir mungkin mereka memang butuh waktu menikmati saat-saat bersama berdua saja.

Dan semenjak bertemu pertama kali sampai sekarang sikap Sasuke belum berubah sedikit pun. Semenjak kejadian jatuh dari sepeda tempo hari, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki saat pergi maupun pulang sekolah. Hinata berpikir mungkin saat tousannya pulang nanti dia akan memberikan saran untuk membelikan Sasuke sepeda.

Di Sekolah sepertinya Sasuke mulai mempunyai beberapa pengemar dan sepertinya hari demi hari penggemarnya pun akan semakin bertambah. Sama seperti Sakura mereka pun berpikir bahwa sikap diamnya Sasuke itu menambah kesan 'cool' yang tidak dimiliki siswa lain. Tapi bagi Hinata, sikap diamnya itu hal yang sedikit membuatnya merasa itu adalah hal yang salah.

Awalnya Sakura merasa heran kenapa Sasuke yang notaben-nya adalah seorang kakak yang umurnya 2 tahun diatas Hinata harus berada di tingkat yang sama dengan Hinata. Harusnya kan tingkatnya lebih tinggi, dan dengan sedikit gugup Hinata menjawab bahwa Sasuke sering berpindah-pindah yang membuatnya ketinggalan beberapa mata pelajaran dan harus mengulangnya di Sekolah barunya. Dan Sakura sangat percaya dan tidak pernah bertanya lagi tentang hal itu.

Tentu saja Hinata tidak mau Sakura dan teman-teman sekolahnya tau kalau Sasuke sempat menghentikan sekolahnya saat saat masih di Junior High School karena beberapa gangguan dalam masalah interaksi sosial yang dialaminya.

Kriiing kriiing

Sebuah telepon kabel yang tersimpan rapi di meja ruang peristirahatan para tamu onsen berbunyi.

Kriiing

Sang penghuni tidak membiarkan telepon berbunyi lebih lagi.

"Hallo?" Sapa Tsunade

Selama beberapa saat tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tsunade membelalakkan matanya setelah mendengar penjelasan sang penelepon di seberang sana.

"M-mereka m-meninggal?" Ucap Tsunade terkejut.

-Tsuzuku-

Sedikit penjelasan tentang autis yang diderita Sasu:

Sebenarnya aku jg dikit bingung dgn jenis autis yang diderita tokoh Yoon Suh di Tree of Heaven (Sasuke disini), soalnya kalau dilihat dari penyebab autisnya termasuk autisme reaktif. Autisme ini disebabkan trauma pada masa kecil yang pada akhirnya menimbulkan suatu kecemasan. Tapi kalau dilihat dari tingkah lakunya, tokoh Yoon Suh/Sasuke disini itu lebih seperti pengidap Sindrom Asperger (merupakan salah satu gejala autis jg sih). Penderita sindrom ini tidak mengalami penurunan, bahkan IQ-nya relatif tinggi yah minimal rata-rata deh. Penderita sindrom ini juga sulit memahami ekspresi wajah orang lain, mereka tidak memahami ironi ataupun sarkasme. Akhirnya hal itu membuat para penderita sindrom ini sulit untuk bersosialisai dengan orang lain. Tapi biasanya mereka itu lebih unggul dalam hal hitung-hitungan seperti matematika, bahkan pemprograman komputer. Nah mereka juga lebih bisa untuk menulis dari pada berbicara, misalkan Sasuke disini lebih pinter lukis dari pada ngomong. Terus biasanya mereka itu sangat detail dalam sebuah hal yang mereka tekuni, sampai-sampai mereka bisa menemukan hal-hal kecil yang sering kali orang lain lewatkan. (bisa baca di mbah wiki kalau pengen tau lebih banyak,he)

Jadi begitulah autisnya Sasuke, autisme reaktif yang perilakunya lebih ke sindrom asperger.

Gomen penjelasannya kepanjangan, hehe

OK, see you^^

Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

Tengoku no Ki

(Tree of Heaven)

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Tree of Heaven©SBS

Warning : Gaje, typo, lebay, nyinetron, OOC, dsb.

Don't Like Don't Read!

Haru3173: Makasih review-nya, bersatu atau nggak? Emh,, gitu deh~ hehe. Liat ntar aja yah, masih bingung aku juga. Mau disamain sama dramanya atau nggak.

Qey: Yaa, Karin dan Tsunade tidak terlalu menyukai Hinata. Gomen ga bisa update kilat. Sibuk ngurusin tugas dari Kepsek, hehe. Makasih review-nya^^

Yumi Michiyo: mudah-mudahan chapter ini adegan SasuHina-nya lebih banyak, hehe. Makasih udah review^^

Demikooo: tentang Tsunade itu siapanya Hinata, ada di chap 1. Hehe^^ makasih udah R&R~

Deani Shiroonna Hyouichiffer: Semua pertanyaannya akan terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu, hehe. Makasih ya udah review, ntar review lagi ya.. kekeke

M.B Kise-chan –MK: ini udah update, gomen kalo agak telat, hehe. Arigatou~

uchihyuu nagisa: kayanya ga bakal terlalu angst deh, soalnya aku ga bakat buat angst, hehe. Arigatou udah R&R *bungkuk2*

Botol Pasir: Makasih, thank you, hatur nuhun~

Azalea ungu: ok, lanjut/ arigatou^^

ryu Uchiha: hehe, makasih.. gomen updatenya siput..

teichi: Mikoto tau kalo Sasu autis. Untuk masalah autisnya Sasu, aku hanya ngikutin dari drama aslinya. Sebenernya di dramanya juga ga dijelasin tu tokoh menderita autis apa. Tapi aku ngambil kesimpulan yah seperti yang dijelaskan di chap sebelumnya. Hehe.. yang aku tau, saat ini ada yg menyebutkan kalo autis itu dikelompokkan mnjadi 3. Kalau autis yg diderita dari lahir atau sebelum umur 3 tahun termasuk autisme persepsi. Kalo Sasu tuh autisme reaktif. Untuk masalah syndrom asperger, seorang dokter mengatakan bahwa mungkin saja bahkan anak yang memiliki trauma seperti disiksa orang tua pun pd akhirnya bisa mengalami syndrom tersebut. Hehe, maaf kalo masih kurang jelas. PM saja ya^^ arigatou~

n: Arigatou~ *bungkuk2nyampe pegel*

Sebelumnya, sungguh aku tidak ada maksud bashing chara disini,, gomen kalo ada yg ga suka~

-Chapter 3-

..

"M-mereka m-meninggal?"

Adalah sebuah keharusan jika seseorang itu harus pergi, dan ada kalanya sebuah keharusan juga saat seseorang itu tidak pernah kembali.

Dan saat ini merupakan sebuah keharusan juga, jika semuanya berawal dari sini.

..

Saat itu Hinata sedikit berlari berusaha untuk mendekati ruangan dimana telepon kabel itu berdering. Dia berharap bahwa orang tuanyalah yang melakukan panggilan itu. Hinata sempat memperlambat langkahnya saat dering telepon itu tak didengarnya lagi.

'apa sudah ada yang menjawab?' Pikirnya.

Tapi meskipun Hinata sudah memperlambat gerak kakinya, dia tidak berusaha untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Samar-samar dia mendengar seorang wanita mengatakan sesuatu, "M-mereka m-meninggal?" Hinata membeku mendengar kalimat tersebut. Dia mulai memberanikan diri menggeser pintu tersebut.

"Bibi, s-siapa yang m-meninggal?" Tanyanya pelan.

..

Tsunade terkejut dengan sebuah suara yang berasal dari arah pintu. Dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sumber suara. Dengan telepon yang tetap menempel pada telinga sebelah kanannya dia mulai bersuara,

"T-tidak, bukan siapa-siapa. Teman bibi di Tokyo meninggal." Ucap Tsunade sedikit gugup.

"Aaa, aku turut berduka cita." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai beranjak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Setelah dirasa Hinata tidak dapat mendengar suaranya lagi, Tsunade memulai kembali pembicaraan dengan sang penelepon yang sempat tertunda.

"Kapan? Bagaimana kejadiannya?" Tanya Tsunade dengan tangan yang terlihat gemetar.

'_Tadi malam, hotel tempat mereka menginap mengalami kebakaran yang cukup besar. Sekarang tim dokter sedang melakukan otopsi terhadap jenazah keluarga anda.'_

"…"

'_Besok kami tunggu kedatangan anda. Untuk memastikan bahwa korban tersebut adalah keluarga anda. Selamat malam.'_

Tuuuut

Dengan tatapan kosong Tsunade mulai meletakkan kembali telepon tersebut secara perlahan.

..

Ruangan itu terlihat lebih besar dari kamar Sasuke, tapi tidak lebih besar dari kamar yang ditempati Hinata dan Karin. Terlihat seorang wanita berambut pirang sedang terduduk lemas diatas sebuah futon diruangan tersebut. Mimik wajahnya terlihat seperti seorang yang sedang bingung akan dua pilihan sulit dalam hidupnya.

Terdengar suara pintu bergeser.

"Ibu," Terlihat seorang wanita dengan rambut merahnya menghampiri Tsunade dengan manja.

Pikiran Tsunade dengan cepat teralihkan, "Apa?" Jawabnya lembut seraya mengusap kepala sang anak dengan lembut. Karin yang sudah duduk disamping Tsunade mulai menikmati usapan lembut sang ibu di kepalanya.

"Setelah lulus kuliah nanti aku mau kuliah di Tokyo. Pokoknya harus di Tokyo. Aku tidak mau Hinata lebih unggul dari pada aku." Ucapnya sedikit merengek.

Tsunade terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Ibu?" karena tidak mendapatkan respon dari sang ibu, Karin mulai melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap ibunya dengan heran.

"Ibu?" sekali lagi Karin memanggil sang ibu, dan kali ini usahanya berhasil karena sekarang Tsunade dengan mantap menatap Karin dan berkata, "ya, tentu saja kau akan kuliah di Tokyo. Dan tentu saja, tanpa Hinata."

..

Pagi itu cuaca masih seperti biasa. Dingin dan dipenuhi salju. Bagi orang-orang diluar sana mungkin hari ini sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Tapi tidak bagi seorang Hinata Hyuuga.

Pagi ini Hinata dikejutkan dengan teriakan Tsunade yang terdengar sangat nyaring ditelinganya, sehingga hal itu menggantikan jam weker yang sebelumnya sudah disetel oleh Hinata sedemikian rupa supaya bisa membangunkannya pagi hari ini.

"Hari ini kau membersihkan onsen dulu sebelum berangkat ke Sekolah. Aku harus pergi." Perintah Tsunade ketika Hinata masih duduk diatas ranjangnya dengan selimut yang masih menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk patuh tanpa berani menatap Tsunade.

"Bagus." Ucap Tsunade sambil menyeringai. "Bangunkan Karin setelah kau selesai mengerjakan semuanya. Mengerti?"

Hinata mengangguk kembali.

Tsunade mulai beranjak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Setelah dirasa Tsunade menghilang dari balik pintu, Hinata menolehkan kepala kesamping kirinya. Dia menatap lirih Karin yang masih tertidur lelap diatas kasur kecil yang seukuran dengan miliknya.

'Inikan masih jam 5 pagi.' Keluh Hinata dalam hati.

..

Satu jam sudah berlalu sejak Hinata memulai pekerjaannya di pagi hari, lebih tapatnya tugas pagi hari dari Tsunade. Dia sedang mengepel lantai lorong yang menuju kamarnya tatkala mendengar suara pintu yang bergeser tepat disebelah kanannya. Sepertinya dia baru sadar kalau sekarang dia tepat berada didepan kamar Nii-san barunya itu. Tentu saja, lorong itu juga merupakan jalan menuju kamar dia sendiri.

Hinata yang semula sedang menunduk sambil memegang pel-nya itu dengan perlahan mulai mengarahkan pendangan kesamping kanannya. Pandangan Hinata tepat mengarah ke dada bidang Sasuke yang terbalut kaos oblong berwarna putih. Hinata mulai memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya guna melihat wajah sang objek yang ada dihadapannya.

GLEK

Hinata menelan ludah saat mata Hitam itu memandang tajam kearahnya. Hinata segera menundukkan kepalanya lagi dengan perasaan takut yang teramat. Tidak lebih dari 5 detik kemudian, Hinata melihat kaki telanjang milik Nii-san-nya itu mulai melangkah kearah lorong yang sebelumnya sudah menjadi sasarannya dalam kegiatan mengepel-nya tersebut.

'Uh, itu kan belum kering..' Keluh Hinata dalam hati ketika melihat Sasuke yang dengan santainya meninggalkan jejak kakinya diatas lantai kayu tersebut.

..

Setelah membangunkan Karin, Hinata segera bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolahnya. Berbeda dengan hari sebelumnya, hari ini Hinata tidak berpikir untuk mengajak Sasuke berangkat bersamanya. Tidak, sebelum kejadian jatuh tempo hari hilang dari ingatannya.

Sesampainya di Sekolah Hinata segera menghampiri lokernya dan mengganti sepatunya dengan uwabaki miliknya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Hinata untuk mengambil langkah kembali menuju ruang kelasnya. Mengingat betapa antusiasnya Sakura terhadap Sasuke, Hinata berharap bahwa pagi ini dia tidak akan disambut oleh teriakan super milik sahabatnya itu. Tapi sepertinya untuk kali ini harapan itu tidak bisa terwujud.

"HINATA!" Teriakan Sakura terdengar saat Hinata tiba di ambang pintu kelasnya. Sakura yang awalnya sedang duduk di kursinya segera berlari menerjang Hinata dengan pelukannya yang sangat erat.

"Sa-saku-ra," Ucap Hinata terbata. "Se-sesa-k," Hinata menambahkan.

"Ah!" Sakura segera melepaskan pelukannya dan dengan wajah innocent-nya dia segera menarik Hinata ke tempat duduknya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Sakura langsung mendudukan Hinata dan menyerbunya dengan beberapa pertanyaan,

"Katakan!" Perintah Sakura dengan posisinya yang sedang berdiri dan Hinata yang duduk dengan wajah heran menghadapnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Katakan, semuanya tentang Sasuke-nii. Makanan apa yang dia suka, tipe perempuan seperti apa yang dia suka, pokoknya semuanya!" Sakura berkata sambil menghitung dengan jarinya.

"Sasuke-nii?" Tanya Hinata heran.

Sakura memandang Hinata, "Tentu saja. Atau mungkin aku akan memanggilnya Nii-san saja? Menurutmu mana yang lebih bagus?" Tanyanya antusias.

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap sahabatnya itu.

..

Hinata's POV

Tepat ketika aku berhenti menggelengkan kepala, suara gaduh di kelas menghilang digantikan oleh tatapan menyelidik dan kagum dari teman-teman sekelasku. Aku dan Sakura mulai mengikuti arah pandang mereka. Oh, Sasuke-nii sedang berdiri diambang pintu. Tatapannya terlihat begitu kosong.

"Sasuke-nii!" Seru Sakura mengagetkanku. Dan sekarang aku melihatnya sedang berusaha menyeret Sasuke-nii ke tempat duduknya. Sama seperti yang dia lakukan padaku sebelumnya.

Aku memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang berusaha mengajak Sasuke-nii berbicara. Tapi tidak ada respon sedikitpun darinya. Aku membalikkan badan dan mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah papan tulis.

"Hah.." Aku menghela nafas. Rasanya aku ingin segera bertemu Tousan dan Kaasan.

..

Hari ini di sekolah rasanya begitu berbeda, biasanya saat istirahat aku sangat senang menikmati makan siangku bersama Sakura di kelas. Tapi hari ini rasanya aku benar-benar tidak menikmatinya. Tentu saja, siapa yang akan merasa nyaman kalau waktu makan kita diganggu oleh teriakan-teriakan histeris dari para siswi yang tiba-tiba menjadi fans Sasuke-nii itu.

Fiuh, sepertinya besok aku harus mencari tempat istirihat lain selain kelas.

"Hinata,"

Tanpa menoleh pun aku tau si pemilik suara itu Karin. Aku membalikkan badanku yang sebelumnya menghadap jendela kamar. Uh, mengganggu kegiatan belajarku saja.

"Apa?" Tanyaku berusaha lembut.

"Tidak usah sok baik seperti itu." Jawab Karin yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu kamar.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. "Ada apa?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Hari ini ibu pulang malam, kau yang buat makan malam. Aku malas." Ucapnya sambil menyenderkan pundak kanannya.

"Kenapa tidak Sizune-nee saja yang buat?"

"Dia sudah dipecat." Jawabnya datar.

"D-dipecat?" Tanyaku kaget. Aku segera merubah posisiku berdiri sepenuhnya dan menatap heran kearah Karin yang masih berada diambang pintu.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Kenapa Sizune-nee dipecat? S-siapa yang memecatnya?" Tanyaku terburu-buru.

"Ibuku? Memangnya kalau dia dipecat kenapa? Sudahlah, pokoknya kau yang akan menggantikan Sizune-nee membersihkan onsen." Perintahnya sambil pergi.

End of Hinata's POV

..

'Bagaimana bisa?' pikir Hinata.

Sizune bukan seorang pekerja biasa yang bisa dipecat kapan saja. Bahkan mungkin ayahnya saja harus berpikir lebih dari satu malam untuk memecatnya. Sizune sudah bekerja di Onsen sejak saat dia masih SMP. Hiashi lah yang berinisiatif untuk membawa Sizune dari jalanan dan memperkerjakannya di onsen. Dia berpikir lebih baik bekerja di onsen dan tinggal disana dari pada harus menjadi bagian dari penghuni jalanan.

Sekarang Hinata hanya bisa duduk lemas mendengar hal tersebut. 'Apa ayah tau?' Pikir Hinata.

..

"Tadaima!" Seru Tsunade saat dia hendak memasuki onsen.

"Ibu," Rengek Karin yang tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung memeluk Tsunade.

"Kenapa?" Ucap Tsunade sambil mengelus punggung putrinya itu.

"Besok aku harus menghadiri acara ulang tahun temanku, tapi gaun milikku belum dicuci." Adu Karin setelah melepas pelukannya kepada Tsunade.

"Kalau begitu suruh Sizune mencucinya." Ujar Tsunade lelah.

"Apa Ibu lupa? Ibu kan sudah memecatnya, lagipula aku malas kalau harus mencuci malam-malam begini. Ini sudah lewat jam 8 malam."

"…"

"…"

"Suruh Hinata mencuci bajumu." Ucap Tsunade sambil melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

"Dia selalu beralasan sedang mengerjakan tugas, Bu." Rengek Karin yang mengikuti langkah Tsunade dari belakang.

Tsunade menghentikan langkahnya. Dan berbalik menghadap Karin. "Benarkah?"

Karin menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

..

BRAK

Suara pintu yang terbuka secara kasar membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sumber suara. Hinata langsung berdiri tegak tatkala melihat siapa yang telah melakukan hal tersebut.

"Bibi," Ucap Hinata pelan.

Tsunade segera menghampiri Hinata dengan tatapan marah dan langsung menyeretnya keluar kamar. Sedangkan Hinata hanya berharap bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Bawa gaunmu, Karin." Perintah Tsunade tegas saat dia melewati Karin yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar.

Tsunade yang sedang menyeret Hinata tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan pintu kamar Sasuke. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, Tsunade langsung mendorong Hinata yang membuatnya jatuh diatas lantai.

Hinata hanya diam menunduk dan mulai meneteskan air matanya. Dia merasa, pernah membaca cerita seperti ini. Saat seseorang disiksa oleh saudaranya sendiri. Bedanya kali ini bukan anak yang disiksa oleh ibu tirinya, melainkan seorang keponakan yang disiksa oleh saudaranya, lebih tepatnya Bibi yang selama ini tinggal bersamanya.

Karin yang telah tiba disamping Tsunade segera menyerahkan gaun merah miliknya. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Tsunade untuk segera melemparkan gaun tersebut tepat ketubuh Hinata yang masih terkulai dilantai.

"Besok, Karin hanya akan menerima gaun ini untuk dipakai. Kau mengerti?" Perintah Tsunade tajam. Isakan Hinata terdengar makin jelas, saat dia akan menganggukkan kepalanya. Terdengar suara pintu yang bergeser tepat di belakang Hinata.

SREK

"…"

Semuanya terdiam. Tsunade dan Karin segera mengalihkan pandangan ke depan tepat dimana Sasuke berdiri diambang pintu. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang lebih memilih untuk tetap menundukkan kepalanya dengan posisi yang setengah terbaring dilantai. Awalnya Tsunade berpikir bahwa Sasuke akan mengambil tindakan untuk membela Hinata, tapi pikirannya itu buyar tatkala dia mendapati Sasuke lebih memilih melangkahi tubuh Hinata yang saat itu tepat berada didepannya dengan ekspresi datarnya. Pandangan Tsunade terlihat masih fokus memperhatikan Sasuke yang pada akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu di ujung lorong.

Keesokkan harinya Hinata mendapati dirinya harus mulai mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumahnya sendiri. Mulai dari membersihkan kamar-kamar yang ada si onsen sampai mencuci pakaian Karin dan Tsunade.

Hari itu Tsunade menyuruh Hinata untuk pulang lebih awal agar bisa lebih cepat melakukan pekerjaan di onsen. Sore menjelang, Karin sibuk mempersiapkan dirinya untuk ke pesta ulang tahun temannya. Sementara Hinata sendiri harus mempersiapkan segala perlengkapan Karin saat itu.

"Hinata, ambil jemuran dihalaman samping." Perintah Tsunade saat dia masuk ke kamar untuk melihat Karin.

Dan tidak perlu berpkir 2 kali bagi Hinata untuk melaksanakan perintahnya.

..

Sebenarnya halaman yang dimaksud Tsunade ada disebelah kanan onsen. Halaman itu tidak terlalu luas, dan bodohnya lagi tidak ada pintu samping yang menuju kesana. Hinata harus berputar lewat pintu depan onsen untuk sampai kesana.

Setelah semua jemuran tersimpan di tempat jemuran yang Hinata ambil sebelumnya, Hinata segera mengangkatnya dengan sedikit meringis karena berat. Sebelum Hinata sampai di pintu onsen, dia melihat Sasuke sedang berdiri dibawah pohon yang terletak disamping depan pintu onsen. Awalnya Hinata tidak ingin menghentikan langkahnya, tapi ketika tepat dia melewati pohon tersebut untuk mencapai pintu onsen dia merasakan tumpukan salju yang menimpa kepalanya.

Hinata's POV

"Ah!" Seruku kaget.

Aku segera melihat kearah samping. Dan mendapati Sasuke-nii sedang membersihkan tangannya setelah menarik salah satu ranting pohon disampingnya. Dan tentu saja tumpukan salju yang ada diatasnya langsung berjatuhan tepat dikepalaku dan sebagian di atas jemuran yang aku bawa.

Aku menatapnya tajam. Dan dia hanya membalasku dengan tatapan datar. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke tumpukan jemuran yang aku bawa. Saljunya mulai membasahi jemuranku. Tanpa melihat Sasuke-nii aku memulai langkahku kembali.

…

Hari ini tepat satu minggu Tousan dan Kaasan pergi. Tapi sampai hari ini pun mereka belum menghubungiku. Dan sampai hari ini pun belum ada perubahan dengan sikap Sasuke-nii. Belum ada kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Dan belum ada senyum yang terukir diwajahnya. Satu perubahan yang terjadi setelah Tousan dan Kaasan pergi, Bibi Tsunade semakin terlihat membenciku. Aku mulai merasa lelah, dan mulai merasa bosan. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk pergi dulu ke suatu tempat sebelum pulang setelah sekolah hari ini.

End of Hinata's POV

…

Gadis berambut indigo itu terlihat sedang melangkahkan kakinya pelan. Tanpa dia sadari seorang bermata onyx tengah mengikutinya dengan tanpa ekspresi. Mereka masih terlihat memakai seragam musim dingin sekolahnya.

Hinata mulai mendaki bukit kecil tempat dimana dia pertama kali bertemu dengan keluarga Uchiha. Saat ketika dia menjemput mereka untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga Hyuuga.

Bukit itu masih sama, masih dipenuhi salju. Hinata mulai mendudukan dirinya di kursi tembok disamping sebuah pohon tempat Sasuke terlihat bersandar dulu. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati seseorang yang dikenalnya sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

…

Sasuke mulai melangkah kembali ketika dia melihat Hinata mulai menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya. Tas sekolah hitamnya masih setia bertengger di pundak sebelah kanannya dan kedua tangannya masih merasa nyaman berada dalam saku si pemilik.

Hinata mulai berdiri ketika dirasanya Sasuke berada semakin dekat. Tepat ketika Sasuke berada sekitar satu meter darinya dia mulai berkata, "N-nii-san?" tanyanya sedikit heran.

"…" hanya tatapan kosong yang Sasuke berikan sebagai jawaban.

Hinata bingung dengan keadaan seperti ini. Dia yang awalnya berencana untuk menyendiri ditempat ini harus menerima bahwa rencana hanyalah tinggal rencana.

Hinata menundukkan kepala. Kali ini bukan karena malu, melainkan untuk berpikir. 'Bagaimana ini?' Pikirnya.

Entah apa yang melintas dibenak Hinata, tapi dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya tepat ke tengah bukit. Pandangan Sasuke mulai mengikuti langkah Hinata. Ada sedikit ekspresi heran yang muncul di wajah Sasuke tatkala dia melihat Hinata mulai mengambil salju yang membentuknya menjadi sebuah bola salju kecil.

"A-ayo, kita main l-lempar salju." Ajak Hinata terlihat sedikit ragu.

"…"

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Sasuke menjatuhkan tas sekolah miliknya dan mulai berjongkok untuk mengambil salju dan membentuknya menjadi sebuah bola kecil seperti yang Hinata buat.

Hinata kembali dikejutkan oleh respon Sasuke tersebut. Ketika Sasuke mulai menyelesaikan kegiatannya membentuk salju menjadi bola kecil, Hinata tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya. Tapi senyumnya tiba-tiba menghilang karena sebuah bola salju mengenai wajahnya.

"Uh…" Hinata sedikit merintih karena mendapat lemparan bola salju tiba-tiba.

Sedangkan si tersangka utama pelemparan bola salju tersebut hanya berdiri diam tanpa berkata dan menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

Buagh

Hinata melempar Sasuke dengan bola salju yang ada di tangannya, dan dia mulai tertawa kecil ketika melihat wajah Sasuke dipenuhi oleh salju. Sasuke mulai mengusap wajahnya berniat membersihkan wajahnya dari salju. Tapi karena gerakannya yang terlalu lambat membuat sebuah bola salju kembali mengenai wajahnya.

Kali ini Sasuke membiarkan salju yang sedikit memenuhi wajahnya dan mulai mengambil salju lain untuk dibentuk menjadi bola dan dilemparkannya kearah Hinata. Mereka terus melakukan lemparan itu berulang-ulang. Yang akhirnya membuat mereka lupa kalau waktu telah menjelang sore.

Hari itu adalah pertama kalinya mereka berdua saling berinteraksi. Meskipun hanya sebuah kegiatan yang biasanya dilakukan oleh anak kecil, tapi mungkin ini akan menjadi awal takdir itu suatu saat akan terjadi.

Dan hari itu sebuah senyuman yang sangat samar terukir di wajah si pemilik mata onyx.

-tsuzuku-

OOC kah? Hehehe gomeeeen~ *bungkuk2*

Dua bulan terakhir mood saya untuk membaca fanfic tiba-tiba menghilang. Apalagi untuk membuat fanfic u.u

Bahkan saya pun sampai tidak bisa berpartisipasi dalam hajatan SHDL. Padahal sebelumnya saya udah berencana membuat fic untuk SHDL. Masalah membuat pikiran saya kacau T.T

Tapi sekarang semangat saya telah kembali ! *teriakdimonas*

OK, meskipun fic ini hancur….

Masih berkenankah anda semua meninggalkan jejak dengan memberikan review?

^.^


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tree of Heaven©SBS**

**Warning : Lebay, nyinetron, OOC, gaje, typo, deskrip dikit, dll.**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Gudeg Jogja: Makasih udah review, maaf updatenya ga bisa kilat~ #bungkuk2#**

**Ai-chan Kim****: orang yg suka ke Hina nanti juga muncul, kejutaaaaan #plak. Makasih udah review^^**

**teichi:**** makasih kritiknya, benar2 membangun. Mudah2an chap ini bisa lebih bagus dari chap sebelumnya^^**

**uchihyuu nagisa****: entah kapan Hime tau ortunya dah meninggal~ hehe, masih belum dipastikan. Makasih udah review senpai^^**

**Lollytha-chan****: chap 4 udah upade, gomen telat. Tentang ortu Hinata yang meninggal, entah kapan SasuHina tau,, masih dlm perencanaan. Hhee^^ makasih udh review^**

**anak baru****: sebenernya saya bkn author di fic wordpress. Hanya saja, hampir semua temanku author di wordpress. Makanya sedikit banyak mungkin penulisan saya terkesan jd seperti author wordpress, hehe. Makasih sarannya senpai,, mdh2n kali ini ficnya lebih baik dari chap kmarin^^**

**zoroutecchi: SasuHina sodara tiri, hee. Makasih udh review^^**

**Shyoul lavaen: hee emang agak mirip ma cerita cinderella, tapi disini Sasu bukan pangeran berkuda putih, hehe. Mengenai Sasu bakal sembuh atau tidak, trs SasuHina bersatu atau tidak, tunggu chap2 selanjutnya, hehe, makasih ya^^. Maaf telat update~ #bungkuk2#**

**Master-OZ****: APAAAA? Fic nya bagus? Serasa mimpi saya! Makasih ya^^ gomen ga bisa update kilat~**

**Mei Anna AiHina****: makasih udh review^^ **

**Firah-chan: makasih udah review^ gomen telat update~~**

**Uchiha Hikari: makasih udh mau nunggu fic gaje ini^^ Karin suka ga sama Sasu? Kita lihat di chap2 selanjutnya, hehe**

**Nara Hikari: OK pasti sampai end! #yosh!#**

**.**

**Ga suka? Ga usah baca! Gampang kan!**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

_Hinata's POV_

Hari ini salju masih turun dengan lebat seperti sebelumnya. Dan seperti hari sebelumnya pula, Tousan dan Kaasan masih belum memberiku kabar sama sekali. Padahal 4 hari lagi adalah hari ulang tahunku dan lusa Hari Natal. Tousan, kaasan kapan kalian pulang?

"Hinata!"

_End of Hinata's POV_

Panggilan nyaring itu mengakhiri lamunan Hinata. Menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang memandangi salju turun dari kaca jendela kamarnya. Setelah mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara, Hinata mendapati Karin sedang berdiri tegap di ambang pintu kamarnya-sekaligus kamar Karin.

"Cepat bersihkan onsen! Mulai dari mengepel lantai kurasa bukan ide yang buruk." Ucapnya dengan jari yang di ketuk-ketukkan ke pelipis kanannya. Tampak seolah-olah dia sedang berpikir.

Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar perintah Karin. Kata penolakan apapun tidak akan bisa merubah perintah Karin. Jadi, untuk apa membuang tenaga untuk melakukan penolakan? Itulah pemikiran Hinata.

.

Seperti hari sebelumnya, Hinata akan memulai membersihkan lorong menuju kamarnya terlebih dahulu sebelum membersihkan kamar pengunjung dan lorong-lorong lainnya. Saking sibuknya melakukan kegiatan mengepel lantai yang sedang dilakukannya, Hinata tidak sadar bahwa kain pel yang sedang didorongnya tersebut, sedang menuju tubuh tegap yang sedang memperhatikannya tidak berapa jauh di depannya.

"…"

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba tatkala matanya menangkap objek sepasang kaki yang berada tepat di depan kain pel-nya. Hinata yang sedang berada pada posisi jongkok karena kegiatan mengepelnya, dengan perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapakah yang memiliki sepasang kaki didepannya tersebut.

"N-niisan?" Ucapnya gugup

Sasuke yang awalnya hanya memandang lurus kedepan, mulai menundukkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat Hinata yang sedang menatapnya.

"Hn."

Hinata tersenyum. Baginya Sasuke yang hanya berkata dengan dua huruf konsonan itu merupakan hal yang luar biasa.

Berbeda dengan Hinata, Sasuke menganggap senyuman Hinata itu adalah sebuah permohonan. Sasuke mulai berpikir, dan dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Sasuke berjongkok tepat dihadapan Hinata. Hal itu membuat wajah keduanya berada pada jarak yang tidak lebih dari 5 centi meter. Membuat Hinata diliputi rasa gugup dan menghilangkan senyuman yang sedetik sebelumnya masih menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Hinata dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke menerpa wajahnya, dan kegugupannya bertambah ketika mendapati mata onyx itu sedang menatapnya tajam.

"!" Hinata terpekik kaget saat tiba-tiba Sasuke merampas kain pel yang sedang dipegangnya dengan kasar.

Awalnya Hinata merasa heran dengan tindakan Sasuke. Tapi ketika medapati niisan-nya itu mulai berbalik dan mendorong kain pel mengambil pekerjaannya, Hinata sadar. Sasuke ingin membantunya. Tanpa sadar Hinata kembali mengulas senyuman yang lebih indah dari sebelumnya. Meskipun tanpa dia sadari pula, jantungnya masih berdetak diatas normal karena tindakan Sasuke tadi yang tiba-tiba.

.

_Hinata's POV_

Aku melirik jam yang terpasang rapi di dinding kamarku,"A-ah!" aku terpekik kaget.

"A-aku terlambat."

Segera aku sambar tas sekolahku yang ada diatas meja belajar dan segera berlari keluar kamar. Padahal pekerjaan tadi pagi dibantu Sasuke-nii. Kenapa masih terlambat?

Aku segera pamit ke bibi Tsunade yang masih menikmati sarapan paginya di meja makan kecil tanpa kursi tersebut.

"Hn." Jawab bibi Tsunade singkat. Tidak mau menghiraukan respon acuh bibi Tsunade tersebut, aku segera melanjutkan kembali langkah kakiku untuk segera berangkat sekolah.

Aku segera menggapai sepeda yang masih terparkir di halaman onsen. Rasa kaget merayapiku ketika melihat Sasuke-nii yang bersender di pohon besar yang ada dihalaman onsen. Ah, pohon itu mengingatkanku akan kejadian tempo hari.

"N-niisan?" aku memberanikan diri bersuara.

Sasuke-nii mulai mengangkat kepalanya yang sebelumnya tertunduk. Dia melihatku dengan tajam, tapi dengan perlahan arah pandangnya beralih ke sepeda yang sedang aku pegang.

"M-mau berangkat b-bersama?" Tanyaku sedikit takut.

Ya ampun, dari mana aku mendapat keberanian itu?

Nafasku mulai terasa berat ketika mendapati Sasuke-nii melangkah mendekatiku. Tepat ketika Sasuke-nii berada di depanku, dia menyingkirkan peganganku pada sepeda dengan sedikit kasar.

"Y-ya, sepertinya l-lebih baik k-kalau N-niisan yang mengayuh s-sepedanya." Aku berusaha mengerti.

Sasuke-nii mulai menaiki sepedaku, sedangkan aku hanya diam menatapnya. Bingung dengan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Sadar dengan apa yang aku lakukan, Sasuke-nii melirikku dari arah samping. Dan saat itu pula aku langsung menempati tempat kosong di belakang Sasuke-nii. Lirikannya sedikit membuatku takut. Haaaah…

"kyaaaaa!"

_End of Hinata's POV_

Hinata berteriak ketika Sasuke mulai mengayuh sepedanya. Sungguh, dia terlalu kaget ketika Sasuke dengan kencang mengayuh sepedanya.

'Ya Tuhan, apa mungkin Sasuke-nii mau balas dendam?' Tanya Hinata dalam hati.

Sasuke tidak memperlambat kayuhannya sama sekali. Dan Hinata semakin takut ketika mulai menyadari didepan mereka sekarang ada turunan yang dulu pernah menjadi saksi bisu jatuhnya mereka berdua dari sepeda.

Tanpa sadar, Hinata mulai mempererat pegangannya pada pinggang Sasuke. Mempertemukan jari-jarinya tepat didepan perut Sasuke. Dan tanpa sadarpun Sasuke mengulas senyum kecil ketika merasakan jari-jari itu mulai meremas seragam sekolahnya.

.

"Hinataaaaaa!" Suara Sakura memenuhi seluruh penjuru kelas. Sedetik kemudian Hinata merasakan tubuhnya sesak karena pelukan kencang Sakura.

"S-sa-ku-ra," Hinata berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sakura, "s-sesak."

"…."

"Ah! Maaf Hinata-can. Aku terlalu bersemangat. Hehe"

"?" Hinata menatapnya heran.

"Hai Sasuke-nii!"

Hinata yang mendengar sapaan Sakura terlonjak kaget dan segera berbalik untuk melihat si pemilik nama. Sakura sedikit menyingkirkan tubuh Hinata untuk berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Hinata baru sadar kalau dia masih berdiri diambang pintu kelas.

Akhirnya, tanpa menghiraukan ocehan pagi Sakura pada Sasuke, Hinata segera berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Yang tak berapa lama kemudian diikuti oleh Sasuke dan Sakura.

.

Berbeda dari biasanya, saat ini Hinata tidak memperhatikan pelajaran sama sekali. Dia lebih memikirkan tentang perubahan sikap Sasuke akhir-akhir ini. Mulai dari mengikutinya sampai ke bukit kemarin, sampai kegiatan berangkat bersamanya tadi pagi.

Hinata mulai melirik Sasuke yang tempat duduknya berada disamping belakangnya.

"!" Hinata segera mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kearah papan tulis. Kaget karena ternyata Sasuke pun sedang menatapnya tajam.

'Ya Tuhan.' Hinata menyentuh dadanya ketika dirasa detak jantungnya mulai bekerja diatas normal.

.

Jam istirahat merupakan saat yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua siswa di sekolah. Termasuk Hinata. Apalagi hari ini perutnya terasa benar-benar kosong, membuatnya semakin ingin segera melahap beberapa makanan di kantin.

Hinata mulai menuruni tangga menuju kantin, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ada seseorang yang menariknya dari belakang dan segera membawanya masuk ke gudang yang tepat ada di ujung tangga. Awalnya Hinata akan berteriak, tapi suaranya tiba-tiba menghilang ketika menyadari bahwa yang ada di depannya sekarang adalah niisan-nya sendiri.

"N-nissan?" Tanya Hinata.

"…" tidak ada jawaban. Hanya tatapan tajam yang Hinata dapat.

Hinata semakin merasa gugup ketika menyadari posisinya saat ini. Berada diantarnya tembok dan tubuh tegap Sasuke. Hinata sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya untuk sedikit menjauh dari Sasuke. Tetapi baru selangkah, Hinata sudah merasakan punggungnya menyentuh temboh dingin yang dilapisi cat warna putih tersebut.

Sasuke mulai mendekati Hinata kembali, mempersempit jaraknya dengan Hinata seperti sebelumnya.

"N-nissan-" Ucapan Hinata terpotong oleh jari telunjuk Sasuke yang menyentuh permukaan bibir Hinata.

Hinata positif bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdetak dua kali lebih kencing dari biasanya. Atau bahkan lebih kecang lagi?

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Hinata dan Sasuke sontak mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat. Mereka melihat segerombolan perempuan yang berlari melewati pintu tersebut sambil berteriak mencari Sasuke.

Hinata melirik Sasuke, kemudian ke arah pintu lagi. Sepertinya dia mulai mengerti.

"N-niisan menghindari m-mereka?" Tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk singkat.

Selanjutnya, hanya tawa kecil Hinata yang terdengar oleh Sasuke. Si pemilik mata onyx itu memilih diam untuk melihat ekspresi Hinata saat berusaha menahan tawanya. Tanpa berusaha merubah posisi mereka sebelumnya? tentu saja.

.

Semenjak kejadian di gudang tadi, Hinata mulai berani berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke. 'Sasuke-nii harus lebih sering didekati.' Itulah pemikiran Hinata. Sebelum masuk ke kelas setelah jam istirahat berakhir, Hinata memberi pesan kepada Sasuke untuk menunggunya di tempat parkir sepeda setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Sepertinya Hinata merencanakan untuk pulang bersama.

Dan disinilah sekarang Sasuke, menunggu Hinata tepat disamping sepeda yang tadi pagi mengantar mereka.

"N-niisan, g-gomen a-aku terlambat." Ucapnya sambil membungkuk.

"…"

Tidak ada respon dari Sasuke.

"Hinata," Hinata mengangkat kepalanya untuk memastikan apakah Sasuke yang memanggilnya atau bukan. Tapi yang dia lihat hanyalah tatapan datar seperti biasanya.

"Hinata," Hinata segera berbalik ketika menyadari sumber suara yang memanggilnya.

"S-sasori s-senpai?" Tanya Hinata gugup ketika menyadari pemuda berambut merah itu berada dihadapannya.

"Kau bertanya seolah-olah ini bukan aku, Hinata."

"G-gomen," ucap Hinata sambil tertunduk.

"Hei, sudahlah jangan meminta maaf." Hinata kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan memberikan seulas senyum pada pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

"Emh, siapa itu, Hinata?" Tanya Sasori.

Hinata tersadar kalau dibelakangnya masih ada seorang pemuda yang dengan setia menunggu obrolannya selesai.

Hinata berbalik dan sedikit menggeser tubuhnya agar Sasori dapat melihat Sasuke dengan jelas.

"D-dia k-kakakku," ucap Hinata sambil melirik kearah Sasori.

"Kakak?" Tanya Sasori memastikan.

Hinata mengangguk untuk menjawab kembali.

"Aaa ya, salam kenal. Namaku Akasuna Sasori." Sasori memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Namun, beberapa detik berlalu Sasori menurunkan tangannya kembali, setelah dirasan tidak mendapat respon yang tidak cukup baik dari Sasuke.

Sepertinya Sasori tidak berniat bertanya lebih jauh mengenai kakaknya tersebut. 'Lebih baik aku menanyakannya pada Sakura.' Pikirnya.

"Hinata, hari natal nanti apa kau ada acara?" Tanya Sasori.

"Hmm s-sepertinya t-tidak. Memangnya ada a-apa s-senpai?"

Sasori mulai melangkah mendekati Hinata. Tidak menghiraukan pandangan tajam dari Sasuke.

"Aku tunggu di taman, jam 4 sore." Ucap Sasori tepat di telinga kiri Hinata. Membuat gadis bersurai indigo tersebut merona seketika.

"Sampai jumpa." Ucap Sasori setelahnya.

"…"

Hinata masih merona meskipun Sasori sudah beranjak pergi sejak beberapa detik yang lalu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Tapi Hinata tidak menghiraukannya, dia masih terlalu sibuk memikirkan apa yang Sasori katakan tadi.

'Apakah maksudnya kencan?' Tanya Hinata dalam hati.

Oh, betapa dia merasa senang ketika memikirkannya. Saat yang paling ditunggu Hinata sejak pertama kali menyadari perasaan sukanya pada Sasori.

"N-niisan," Hinata mulai mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sasuke, "b-bagaimana kalau kita p-pergi ke bukit dulu s-sebelum p-pulang?"

"Hn."

Hinata dan Sasuke mulai menaiki sepeda, dengan Sasuke yang masih memilih untuk mengayuh memimpin perjalanan.

.

Setelah menyimpan sepeda di tempat yang di anggap cukup aman, Hinata dan Sasuke segera melangkah kembali menuju puncak bukit yang tidak terlalu jauh.

Sasuke langsung mendudukkan dirinya dibangku tembok yang berada di samping pohon ketika sampai. Sedangkan Hinata langsung memainkan salju menjadi bola-bola salju kecil. Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Hinata langsung melempar salah satu bola salju yang sudah dibuatnya kearah Sasuke.

BRUK

Tepat sasaran, bola itu mengenai wajah Sasuke. Déjà vu.

Sasuke perlahan membuka matanya, mulai menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk membersihkan salju dari wajahnya.

"A-ayo, kita bermain b-bola salju lagi," ajak Hinata ketika dirasa Sasuke sudah dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

"…" Tidak ada jawaban.

Hinata menunduk ketika merasa tidak mendapat respon dari Sasuke. Masih dalam posisi berjongkok sambil memainkan bola salju, Hinata merasa terkejut ketika dinginnya salju mulai dirasakan di puncak kepalanya.

Putri Hyuuga itu melihat Sasuke sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya sambil membentuk salju menyerupai bola-bola kecil.

Hinata tersenyum, "k-kau terlalu d-dekat niisan."

Sasuke melempar kembali Hinata dengan bola salju. Dan kali ini tepat mengenai wajahnya.

"U-uh" rintih Hinata.

Hinata segere membersihkan salju di wajahnya, dan tanpa menunggu lama segera membalas Sasuke dengan melemparkan bola salju yang lebih besar.

Kegiatan itu terus berlanjut, hingga pada menjelang akhir permainan Hinata merasa tubuhnya limbung ketika mendapat lemparan bola salju dari Sasuke sehingga membuat dirinya jatuh terlentang diatas salju.

Ekspresi baru terlihat di wajah Sasuke. Khawatir. Dia mulai mendekati Hinata yang terlentang. Memposisikan tubuhnya tepat disamping kepala Hinata. Bingung apa yang harus dilakukan, Sasuke malah membungkukkan kepalanya. Membuat wajahnya berada tepat diatas wajah Hinata.

Hinata yang mulai membuka kelopak matanya, terkejut ketika melihat mata onyx yang berada tepat di depan matanya. Seketika Hinata langsung mengubah posisinya yang terlentang menjadi duduk. Gerak refleks yang Hinata lakukan tersebut membuatnya harus merelakan dahinya yang berbentur dengan dahi Sasuke.

"U-uh" Rintih Hinata sambil mengusap dahinya yang terasa sakit.

Sasuke melakukan gerakan yang sama dengan Hinata, "U-uh" rintihnya perlahan.

Seketika Hinata melupakan rasa sakit didahinya dan memandang takjub ke arah Sasuke. 'Apakah itu suara Sasuke-nii?' tanya Hinata dalam hati.

Hinata memandang Sasuke heran. Seolah-olah berharap bahwa Sasuke dapat menjawab pertanyaan hatinya tersebut.

Sasuke hanya melirik Hinata sekilas dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sedang mengurangi rasa sakit di dahinya tersebut. Hal itu membuat Hinata mengulas senyum, yang lama kelamaan senyum itu menjadi tawa kecil yang terasa membahagiakan.

"…" Sasuke mulai menatap Hinata heran, tetapi tawa kecil Hinata semakin menjadi. "N-niisan l-lucu," ucap Hinata sambil menahan tawanya.

Tanpa disadari Sasuke pun mengulas senyum kecil yang kemudian menjadi tawa kecil yang belum pernah Hinata dengar sebelumnya.

.

Setelah dirasa puas bermain, Hinata memutuskan untuk mendudukan dirinya di bangku tembok yang ada disana. Diikuti oleh Sasuke tentunya.

Hinata langsung memecah kesunyian ketika Sasuke sudah menempatkan dirinya disamping Hinata. Entahlah, ketika bersama Sasuke Hinata menjadi lebih berani untuk berbicara.

"J-jika kita mengamati s-serpihan salju dengan cermat, kita akan m-menemukan serpihan salju itu ada dalam beragam bentuk." Ucap Hinata sambil mnyentuh salju yang masih menempel di seragam sekolahnya.

"Karena b-bentuknya seperti kristal, orang-orang m-menyebutnya kristal salju. Semua kristal salju berbentuk heksagonal-segi enam-. Kristal salju adalah c-contoh arsitektur alami. Aku sangat menyukai bentuknya, benar-benar indah." Hinata mulai menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat langit yang mulai menjatuhkan serpihan-serpihan salju baru.

"Aku suka dingin." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Hinata segera mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke. "A-apa?" tanyanya. Sebenarnya Hinata bertanya untuk memastikan jikalau Niisan-nya itu benar-benar mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Aku. Suka. Dingin." Ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan sambil memandang lurus bola mata lavender di depannya.

"Kenapa n-niisan suka d-dingin?" Tanya Hinata yang masih mempertahankan posisi duduknya.

"Aku suka dingin." Ucap Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

Hinata memilih diam. Tidak berniat melanjutkan kembali pertanyaannya.

"S-sudah sore. A-ayo pulang, niisan." Ajak Hinata sambil beridiri.

Sasuke mulai berdiri, dan melangkah mendahului Hinata untuk mencapai tempat sepeda mereka berada.

.

Tanggal 24. Satu hari menjelang natal. Sekolah sudah mulai libur, bagi sebagian orang mungkin ini saatnya untuk mempersiapkan segala keperluan natal dan mulai menulis permohonan natal untuk disimpan dibawah pohon natal.

Tetapi, tidak bagi Hinata.

Seharian ini dia menghabiskan waktu untuk membersihkan onsen agar tepat ketika hari natal besok dia bisa pergi menemui Sasori tanpa harus dihalangi pekerjaan rumah lagi.

Dan disinilah Hinata sekarang. Membersihkan kamar tamu untuk hari natal besok. Tsunade merasa sangat yakin kalau hari natal tahun ini onsen mereka akan banyak pengunjung. Karena onsen saingan mereka satu-satunya sudah tutup semenjak 10 bulan yang lalu.

Yang berbeda sekarang adalah, hari ini Hinata tidak mengerjakan semua pekerjaan onsen sendiri. Tapi, ada seorang pemuda berambut raven yang turut serta membantunya untuk membersihkan onsen.

"A-arigatou N-niisan." Ucap Hinata menghetikan kegiatan Sasuke yang sedang memasukkan futon kedalam lemari. Sasuke berbalik, dan melihat Hinata masih berdiri membelakanginya menghadap jendela. Membersihkan kaca jendela dengan perlahan.

.

Esoknya, sebelum siang menjelang Hinata sudah membersihkan seluruh onsen. Setelahnya Hinata menghabiskan waktunya mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi menuju taman. Menemui senpai yang sudah lama disukainya.

Hinata sedikit berbohong untuk bisa pergi, ketika Karin bertanya sebelum berangkat tadi secara gugup Hinata menjawab kalau dia akan pergi bersama Sakura ke taman. Hinata sedikit takut dengan reaksi Karin jika dia tahu kalau orang yang sedang menunggunya di taman itu bukan Sakura, melainkan Sasori. Teman sekelas Karin yang selalu menjadi target utama untuk menjadi pacar sepupunya itu.

"G-gomen, a-aku terlambat," ucap Hinata ketika sampai di taman. Sasori yang sedang duduk di bangku taman segera berdiri menegakkan tubuhnya menghadap Hinata.

Dengan seulas senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya ia berkata, "tak apa, lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang."

"B-berangkat? K-kemana?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Ayo." Ucap Sasori sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata, menggiringnya menuju mobil merah yang terparkir disalah satu sudut taman.

Setelah sampai di tempat dimana mobil itu terparkir, mereka berdua tersentak ketika mendapat sepasang mata onyx menatap mereka tajam. Sasuke sedang berdiri tegap disamping mobil Sasori.

Dengan langkah cepat Hinata segera menghampiri Sasuke, "n-niisan? Apa yang n-niisan lakukan d-disini?" tanya Hinata sedikit takut.

"Jangan pergi." Ucapnya tegas.

Rasa takut Hinata mulai menjadi ketika mendengan perkataan Sasuke tersebut. Hinata mulai berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan Sasuke, "a-aku hanya p-pergi sebentar. Tidak akan lama niisan."

"Jangan pergi." Ucap Sasuke sekali lagi.

Hinata bingung harus melakukan apa. Disisi lain ia menginginkan saat dimana ia berjalan bersama berdua dengan Sasori. Tapi, keberadaan Sasuke pun tidak bisa diacuhkan begitu saja.

"S-senpai, ayo berangkat." Ucap Hinata kepada Sasori yang berada dibelakangnya. Berusaha mengacuhkan Sasuke.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun Sasori segera membuka pintu penumpang agar Hinata bisa masuk kedalm mobilnya. Setelah itu Sasori memutari mobil untuk masuk lewat pintu mobil yang lainnya.

'Aku tidak mau acaraku dengan Sasori senpai gagal.' Tegas Hinata dalam hati. 'Sasuke-nii pasti langsung pulang kalau aku pergi.'

"Bagaimana dengan niisan-mu? Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasori sebelum melajukan mobilnya.

Hinata memaksakan seulas senyum, "dia akan baik-baik saja senpai."

"Hn." Sasori mengangguk paham.

5 menit sudah berlalu, Hinata mulai mengingat kembali untuk bertanya kemana tempat tujuan mereka saat ini.

"S-senpai, kita akan kemana?" tanya Hinata sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasori yang sedang memegang kemudi di samping kanannya.

"Pusat kota." Jawab Sasori.

"T-tokyo?" tanya Hinata kaget.

"Hn." Sasori mengangguk sebelum kembali berkata, "tenanglah, aku yakin kau pasti suka."

Hinata memilih untuk menuruti kata hatinya bahwa Sasori berkata benar.

.

Hinata tidak menyangka sama sekali kalau Sasori mengajaknya untuk makan malam disalah satu restoran mewah di Tokyo.

"S-seharusnya senpai m-memberitahuku dulu k-kalau kita a-akan ke t-tempat seperti ini." Hinata menunduk malu.

"Inikan kejutan, Hinata."

"T-tapi aku jadi salah m-memakai pakaian." Hinata memperhatikan sekeliling ketika menyadari t-shirt berlengan panjang dan mantel biru mudanya tidak cocok di pakai untuk berkunjung ke tempat seperti ini.

"Tidak apa. Kau selalu terlihat cantik meskipun tidak mengenakan gaun seperti mereka." Ucap Sasori sambil mengerlingkan matanya kepada Hinata yang duduk di depannya.

Hinata tersipu. Hal yang selalu disukai oleh Sasori.

.

Setelah acara makan malam itu selesai, Hinata memutuskan untuk langsung beranjak pulang. Hari sudah menjelang malam. Hinata takut jika Tsunade akan memarahinya karena pulang terlalu larut. Apalagi jika mendapati reaksi Karin ketika melihat ia pulang bersama Sasori. Tidak boleh. Hinata akhirnya memutuskan meminta Sasori mengantarnya ke taman saja.

Tepat ketika Hinata dan Sasori melangkahkan kakinya keluar restoran hendak memasuki mobil yang terparkir di luar restoran, mereka dikagetkan oleh sosok yang sedang duduk di samping mobil merah tersebut, punggung lebarnya menyentuh salah satu pintu mobil dan kepala disembunyikan diantara kedua kakinya yang sedang tertekuk hampir menyentuh dadanya.

Hinata menatap sosok itu lirih, dia memperhatikan kedua tangan yang terlihat kokoh itu sedang merangkul lututnya yang terbalut kain jeans biru. Kaos biru mudanya yang terlihat tipis dan telapak kakinya yang sedikit berdarah karena tidak mengenakan sepatu. Kakinya benar-benar langsung menyentuh permukaan tanah.

Hinata merasakan tepukan ringan di pundak kanannya. Hinata menoleh untuk segera berkata, "s-senpai pulang saja d-dulu. Sasuke-nii a-akan pulang b-bersamaku." Ucapnya sambil memaksakan seulas senyum.

"Apakah tidak apa?" tanya Sasori meyakinkan.

"Hn." Hinata mengangguk cepat.

Hinata segera menghampiri sosok Sasuke yang masih bersandar pada sebelah pintu mobil Sasori.

"N-niisan?" Hinata memanggil Sasuke pelan. Membuat si pemilik nama mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

Sasuke sedikit terperanjat kaget ketika melihat setitik air mata mulai mengalir dari bola mata lavender itu. Tanpa mengharapkan Sasuke menjawab panggilannya tersebut, Hinata segera melangkah cepat meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Sasuke berdiri seketika, dan segera mengikuti langkah cepat Hinata. Tanpa mempedulikan tetesan darah yang semakin mengalir dari kedua telapak kakinya.

Sasori menatap kepergian kakak-beradik itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

Hinata semakin mempercepat langkahnya ketika dirasa jaraknya dengan Sasuke semakin menipis. Tetapi langkahnya semakin melambat ketika air matanya semakin sulit untuk dikendalikan. Dengan perlahan Hinata mulai menghentikan langkahnya tepat di bawah pohon momoji yang terletak di tengah kota.

Hinata memposisikan dirinya duduk berjongkok dengan kedua tangan yang menutup mulutnya berusaha meredam isak tangisnya.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Hinata duduk berjongkok dibawah pohon momoji. Dengan perlahan Sasuke mendekati sosok rapuh itu, ikut berjongkok tepat di depan Hinata.

"K-kenapa hiks? A-apa y-yang hiks n-niisan l-lakukan?" tanya Hinata masih menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku, ingin memberikan ini." Jawab Sasuke perlahan. Hinata mulai mengangkat wajahnya, dan sebuah kejutan dia dapatkan kembali.

Sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk kistal salju berada di telapak tangan Sasuke yang terbuka. Untuk sementara Hinata melupakan tangisannya. Hinata memandang mata onyx yang sedang menatapnya polos. Dan saat itu pun Hinata kembali melanjutkan tangisnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke masih dengan liontin yang berada ditelapak tangan kanannya yang terbuka.

Hinata mulai menghapus jejak air mata dengan kedua tangan kanannya. Sambil berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisnya dia berkata, "niisan kan b-bisa memberikannya d-di r-rumah."

"Aku mau sekarang." Ucap Sasuke tegas. Hinata selalu dibuat bingung dengan perubahan mimik wajah dan sikap Sasuke.

Tanpa meminta persetujuan, dengan perlahan Sasuke memakaikan kalung tersebut ke leher Hinata. Menyingkirkan surai indigo tersebut terlebih dahulu. Usaha Sasuke itu membuat posisi mereka terlihat seperti orang yang sedang berpelukan berbagi kehangatan. Hinata dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke yang menerpa telinga kirinya.

Setelah dirasa selesai, Sasuke segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Hinata. Memandang Hinata yang memakai kalung pemberiannya tersebut. Sedangkan Hinata mulai menyentuh liontin itu perlahan. Kristal salju. Hinata ingat kalau sebelumnya dia pernah berkata bahwa dia sangat menyukai bentuk kristal salju.

Hinata memandang Sasuke kembali, "a-arigatou niisan." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Seperti biasa Sasuke hanya diam membalas ucapan terima kasih Hinata.

"A-ayo kita pulang." Ajak Hinata sambil memposisikan tubuhnya berdiri. Sasuke mengikuti gerakan Hinata tersebut.

"Tapi…" Ucap Hinata terlihat berpikir, "kita harus membeli alas kaki dulu untuk niisan."

.

-tsuzuku-

TIDAAAAK! Pasti reader susah ngerti maksud dari chap ini. Gomen~ saya memang lemah dalam hal tulis menulis. Apalagi bikin deskrip-nya itu loh…

Oke, maksud dari chap ini adalah: Sasuke udah mulai mau berinteraksi dengan Hinata. Tapi caranya itu belum benar. Sasuke masih belum tau apa yg harus ucapkan ketika dia ingin melakukan sesuatu, atau apa yang harus dilakukan ketika dia menginginkan sesuatu. Yah gitu deh author sendiri bingung ==' #PLAKPLAK

Kritik dan saran membangun selalu di terima dengan tangan terbuka. Flame? Saya terima, tapi bukan untuk dikonsumsi melainkan utk saya kasih ke para pejabat yg suka korupsi! #ganyambung

Panggil saya Simba saja Ok!

Mind to review?


	5. Chapter 5

Berpikir berapa kali pun rasanya masih sulit dimengerti oleh Hinata. Niatnya untuk membeli alas kaki bagi Sasuke memang terlaksana. Tetapi, kenapa ia pun harus ikut memakai alas kaki baru. Sepatu ber-hak tinggi yang menurut Hinata bisa membuat tumitnya sakit, serta warna biru yang mencolok membuat Hinata semakin merasa enggan untuk memakainya. 'Seperti milik Kurenai-Sensei.' Pikir Hinata.

"Nii-san, apakah aku harus benar-benar memakainya?" Tanya Hinata sambil duduk disalah satu kursi di toko tersebut.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang mencoba memakaikan sepatu ke kaki kanan Hinata. Menatap tajam Hinata seketika. Tak ayal, tatapan Sasuke tersebut membuat Hinata menelan ludah takut.

Melihat Hinata yang sama-sama terdiam membuat Sasuke kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda –memakaikan sepatu Hinata–.

Tak berapa lama Sasuke mulai berdiri. Tetapi, sebelum sempat melangkah lebih jauh, ada sepasang tangan yang menyentuh tangan kanannya. Menghentikan langkahnya. "Ayo beli kaos kaki." Ajak Hinata sambil mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap Sasuke. Masih dengan posisi semula, Hinata melanjutkan, "cuacanya dingin."

"Aku suka dingin." Ucap Sasuke yang sedikit menoleh ke arah Hinata.

Hinata mulai berdiri. Tanpa melepaskan pegangan tangannya ditangan Sasuke dia mulai memposisikan diri dihadapan Sasuke. Tersenyum.

Sasuke merasa ada perasaan hangat didalam hatinya. Membuatnya tidak dapat menolak ketika Hinata mulai menarik dirinya menuju tempat berpasang kaos kaki yang dijajakan si pemilik toko. Gadis berambut indigo itu mulai mengambil sepasang kaos kaki berwarna hitam. Dan mulai berjongkok dihadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam. Bola matanya bergerak mengikuti pergerakkan si pemilik mata levender. Sepatu cats yang baru saja dibelinya perlahan mulai terlepas. Hinata melepasnya dengan hati-hati, dan mulai memakaikan kaos kaki yang baru saja diambilnya. Putri Hyuuga itu mulai kembali berdiri setelah dirasa sepatu Sasuke kembali terpasang dengan baik.

"Mulai sekarang, nii-san harus lebih menyukai hangat." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Ya. Sepertinya Sasuke mulai menyukai rasa hangat di kedua kakinya. Dan, dihatinya?

.

.

.

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tree of Heaven©SBS**

**Warning : Lebay, nyinetron, OOC, gaje, typo, deskrip dikit, dll. **

.

Sudah pertengahan Januari ditahun yang baru. Kali ini Hinata benar-benar merasa heran, kenapa kedua orang tuanya tidak menghubunginya sampai sekarang. Apakah terjadi sesuatu?

"Niisan?" Tanya Hinata pelan.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata yang berada di samping kanannya. Mata onyx-nya bisa melihat dengan jelas pemandangan yang tersaji di kedua matanya. Hinata yang sedang mendongakkan wajahnya menatap langit malam membuat pikiran Sasuke kosong seketika. Dia bingung apa yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"Kenapa Tou-san dan Kaa-san masih belum menghubungi kita?" Masih dengan suara pelannya Hinata kembali bertanya.

Sasuke masih tetap terdiam dengan posisinya semula. Keduanya berada di depan pintu onsen yang menghadap ke timur.

Merasa pertanyaannya tidak mendapatkan jawaban, Hinata memilih untuk menoleh ke arah sang kakak.

Terkejut dan kagum.

Baru pertama kali ini Hinata dapat melihat lebih jauh ke dalam mata onyx kelam itu. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dibanding biasanya. Sungguh, Hinata sangat menyukai lukisan langit malam yang dihiasi bintang di malam hari.

Tapi, sepertinya lukisan malam itu mulai tergantikan.

.

.

Masih musim dingin.

Semuanya berjalan lebih baik sekarang. Sasuke yang sudah mulai membiasakan diri memakai kaos kaki, dan Tsunade baa-san yang mulai mengurangi tekanan darahnya.

Tapi, entah mengapa Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi hari ini.

'Mungkin hanya perasaan.' Pikir Hinata meyakinkan.

BRUK

Hinata segera beranjak membuka pintu kamarnya ketika dirasa suara itu berasal dari koridor.

Dan benar, disana Hinata melihat Sasuke sedang berdiri di tengah koridor dengan ember besar di samping kanannya. Dan kain pel yang dipegang oleh tangan kirinya.

Hinata menghela nafas. Inilah kebiasaan baru Sasuke.

.

Kegiatan itu terus berlanjut. Meskipun lantai koridor sudah sangat bersih, Hinata dan Sasuke masih memilih untuk tetap mendorong kain pel berlawanan arah. Sampai ketika Sasuke merasa lelah dan memilih untuk menuju dapur tanpa berkata apapun kepada Hinata.

Hinata sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika Sasuke berhasil melewatinya yang sedang bersandar di salah satu tembok disamping kanan pintu kamarnya.

Sebersit pikiran tiba-tiba terlintas dibenak Hinata ketika melihat pintu yang ada di sampingnya terbuka. 'Ini kesempatan.' Pikir Hinata.

Dengan perlahan Hinata memasuki kamar yang dulunya hanya sebagai gudang ini. 'Sangat rapi untuk seorang pria.' Hal itu lah yang terlintas dikepala Hinata ketika melihat kamar kakaknya itu. Tidak ada ranjang kecil seperti yang terdapat di kamarnya. Hinata yakin sebuah futon terdapat disalah satu lemari yang berada disana.

Pandangan Hinata tiba-tiba teralihakan pada sebuah meja kecil di pojok ruangan. Hinata melihat sebuah kertas di bawahnya. Dengan perlahan Hinata melangkah menghampiri meja tersebut.

Berjongkok. Hinata mulai meraih kertas putih tersebut dengan tangan kanannya.

Perlahan Hinata mulai membalik kertas tersebut.

"!"

Sketsa dirinya. Dengan sebuah kalimat di pojok kanan yang sukses membuat Hinata ketakutan.

_-Je T'aime-_

.

.

Sasuke melangkah dengan perlahan menuju koridor arah kamarnya. Berencana kembali menemui Hinata. Langkahnya terhenti ketika matanya tidak menemukan Hinata di koridor tersebut. Pandangan Sasuke dengan cepat teralihkan ke arah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka.

Mungkinkah Hinata masuk ke kamarnya?

Dengan perlahan Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar. Dan kakinya pun kembali terhenti diambang pintu ketika melihat Hinata sedang berjongkok sambil memegang sebuah kertas yang Sasuke yakini sebagai sketsa diri si gadis Hyuuga.

Hinata mulai menyadari akan kehadirannya.

Entah mengapa, Sasuke merasakan Sakit didadanya ketika melihat manik lavender itu mulai meneteskan apa yang disebut orang sebagai air mata.

"K-kenapa?" Hinata bertanya sambil berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak semakin terisak.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Ini pertama kalinya dia merasa nyaman dengan seseorang. Dan disaat bersamaan pula dia merasakan penolakan.

Ya. Ini penolakan.

Sasuke hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya ketika telinganya mendengar robekan kertas.

.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya cepat setelah meninggalkan kamar Sasuke dengan robekan kertas yang bertebaran di atas lantai papan kamar si mantan Uchiha.

Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, Hinata bersandar pada dinding yang berada di samping pintu. Tubuhnya mulai merosot ketika lelehan air mata mulai kembali membasahi kedua pipinya.

_Hinata's POV _

Bagaimana bisa? Ini tidak boleh terjadi.

Kenapa?

Ketika aku merasa bahagia memiliki seorang niisan, kenapa semuanya malah menjadi seperti ini?

Kami-sama…

Aku tak bisa menghentikan air mata yang semakin menderas membasahi pipiku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan sekarang. Aku takut, sungguh.

.

Pagi ini aku memilih meninggalkan sepedaku di onsen dan berjalan menuju sekolah. Aku berusaha menghindarinya, berharap dengan meninggalkan sepeda di onsen akan membuatnya pergi ke sekolah sendiri mengendarainya. Tapi, nyatanya dia malah ikut berjalan mengikutiku di belakang.

Tak ayal, sikapnya itu membuat langkahku semakin tergesa. Kadang jalanku melambat, berusaha untuk mendengar apakah suara langkah kakinya masih terdengar atau tidak. Dan sejurus kemudian langkahku menjadi lebih cepat tatkala mendengar bahwa langkahnya masih terdengar.

Ketika kakiku sudah berpijak di area sekolah, aku tak ragu untuk mengambil langkah lebih cepat lagi. Berpikir bahwa dia akan kehilangan jejakku yang berbaur dengan beberapa murid lainnya. Tetapi, ketika aku telah duduk dibangku kelas–menghiraukan Sakura yang bertanya keheranan melihat ekspresiku–aku baru sadar, bahwa dia sekelas denganku.

.

.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan Sasori senpai di koridor, katanya dia akan mengadakan pesta di rumahnya. Daaaaan~ dia mengundangku ! Kyaaa!" Suara Sakura yang histeris tidak membuat perasaanku lebih tenang. Menyadari seseorang sedang menatapku tajam.

"Hn." Aku menanggapinya hanya dengan gumaman tak jelas.

KRIEET

Suara pintu kelas yang bergeser mengalihkan perhatianku.

Sasori senpai sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Matanya bergulir mencari seseorang.

Entah kenapa, tapi rasanya jantungku tidak berdetak lebih kencang seperti biasanya ketika melihatnya.

Dia tersenyum ke arahku. Ah, dia mencariku.

"Hai," Sapanya setelah sampai di depan mejaku.

Aku membalas senyumnya kaku.

"Malam ini aku mengadakan pesta di rumahku. Merayakan kemenangan tim karate kita yang menang kemarin."

"…" Aku masih memandangnya.

"Akan sangat menyenangkan jika kau datang."

"…"

"Ajaklah niisan-mu." Ucapnya sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke-nii yang sedang memandang kami bangkunya yang tak jauh dari ku.

Sasori-senpai menyentuh kepalaku sebelum meninggalkan kelas.

_End Of Hinata's POV_

.

Sasuke terdiam. Pikirannya masih mencerna apa yang baru didengarnya. Dia bingung, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Semuanya terjadi secara bersamaan. Ketika ada orang lain yang datang mengakuinya, ada seseorang yang meninggalkannya pula–Hinata.

.

Setibanya di onsen setelah pulang dari sekolah, Hinata menatap heran kamarnya yang sangat berantakan. Dia mendapati Karin yang sedang membuka-buka lemari Hinata mencari sesuatu.

"A-apa yang sedang kau lakukan, K-karin?" Ucap Hinata sambil melangkah mendekati Karin.

"Ketemu!"

Hinata terbelalak melihat jari jemari Karin yang sedang menggenggam kalung miliknya. Kalung berhias liontin kristal salju, **miliknya**.

"Berikan!" Hinata hampir saja dapat menjangkau tangan Karin jika gadis berambut merah itu tidak segera mengangkat tangannya.

"Kaasan!" Teriak Karin.

Hinata menatap Karin tidak percaya. Kedua manik lavendernya berkaca-kaca.

BRUK!

Tsunade mendorong pundak Hinata kasar. Membuatnya terduduk diatas papan kayu yang menjadi alas kamarnya.

Wanita yang sebenarnya berusia lebih dari setengah abad itu segera merangkul pundak sang anak. Membuat sang anak menyeringai kepada Hinata yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Tsunade hendak menggiring Karin keluar dari kamar ketika dirasa sepasang tangan mencengkramnya erat.

"Kembalikan!" Hinata berteriak. Tanpa sadar, tangannya menarik-narik tangan Tsunade kasar. Karin segera mengambil tindakan dan menampar Hinata. "Ugh" Hinata meraba pipi kirinya yang terasa panas.

BRUK

Hinata dan Tsunade membulatkan mata ketika melihat Karin terjermbat mencium lantai. Membuat lucu dan membuat marah di saat bersamaan bagi Tsunade. "Ugh." Keluh Karin mulai terdengar.

Hinata menatap tajam Sosok Sasuke yang berdiri tegak setelah mendorong Karin.

PLAK

"Kau pikir, kau siapa berani mendorong anakku?" Teriak Tsunade setelah menampar Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Hentikan!" Hinata tak mampu membendung air matanya lagi. Tanpa menghiraukan yang lainnya, Hinata berlari keluar dari kamar. Meninggalkan Karin yang mengaduk kesakitan, Tsunade yang mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya, dan Sasuke yang menundukkan kepalanya.

.

.

Sore itu Hinata menghabiskan waktunya di bukit tempat pertama kali dia melihat Sasuke dan Kaasannya.

Sendirian. Menangisi yang bahkan Hinata pun tidak tahu apa itu.

Dia kembali setelah jam dirasanya saatnya untuk pulang dan bergegas pergi ke pesta yang diadakan Sasori-senpai.

.

.

Sama seperti tadi pagi, malam ini pun sama. Hinata mendapati suara langkah kaki itu kembali. Langkahnya menuju rumah Sasori-senpai kembali diiringi oleh langkah ragu Sasuke.

Hinata berusaha untuk mengabaikannya. Meskipun hal itu sia-sia.

Sakura menunggunya di depan pintu rumah Sasori. Tak lupa senyum cerahnya pun langsung terukir ketika mendapati seseorang yang berada di belakangku.

Hinata mendahuluinya masuk karena sepertinya dia lebih tertarik untuk masuk bersama Sasuke.

Rumah Sasori yang bergaya lebih modern dibanding kebanyakan rumah di Konoha membuat pemandangan tersendiri bagi Hinata. Mungkin memang sangat jauh bila dibandingkan dengan pesta lainnya yang diadakan para pelajar di Tokyo.

Tapi, sebuah meja panjang yang tertata di samping ruangan–dipenuhi makanan tentuny –dan ruang tamu yang disulap menjadi seperti ballroom kecil, membuat Hinata merasa dirinya tidak berada di Konoha saat ini.

"Kau datang." Suara lembut yang mencapai indra pendengarnya membuat Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Matanya mendapati Senpai-nya itu memakai sebuah kemeja putih dilapisi blazer Hitam yang membuatnya sangat serasi dengan warna rambutnya. Tak lupa, jeans berwarna biru dan sepatu cats berwarna coklat membuatnya terlihat semakin–eerr–tampan.

Berbeda dengan dirinya yang hanya memakai blus putih biasa dengan dilapisi mantel hitam kesayangannya saat musim dingin seperti ini.

Dan sangat berbeda pula dengan Sasuke yang hanya memaki sepatu cats sebagai penyempurna dari jeans biru dan T-shirt berwana biru langit miliknya.

"Bisa ikut denganku sebentar?" Ajak Sasori membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk ragu. Sedetik kemudian langkah pelannya mengikuti langkah Sasori.

Keduanya tidak menyadari bahwa sepasang mata sedang memandang mereka tajam.

.

Hinata masih tidak dapat mengatakan apapun, mulutnya kelu. Inilah yang dinantikannya sejak dulu. Mendengar langsung ungkapan cinta dari Sasori. Tapi, entah mengapa ada yang berbeda sekarang. Hatinya tidak merasakan senang ataupun kecewa.

Dirinya pun masih tetap terdiam ketika Sasori mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Hendak meraih bibirnya ketika sebuah tarikan menjauhkannya dari Hinata. Sedetik kemudian mata Hinata membulat mendapati Sasoi yang sudah tersungkur dengan darah disudut bibirnya.

Disana Sasuke berdiri hendak meraih Sasori kembali ketika sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Hentikan!" Déjà vu. Ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Hinata dengan lelehan air mata di kedua pipinya. Sasuke terhenyak. Bagaimana ini?

"!" Hinata berlari meninggalkan keduanya. Sakura yang mendapati Hinata melewati pintu halaman belakang hendak memanggilnya. Tapi sosok Sasuke yang mengikuti Hinata dengan langkah tergesa, menghentikan niatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Di tempat lain, Sasori yang sudah kembali berdiri tegak mengusap sudut bibirnya pelan. Sebuah kekehan kecil terdengar. 'Kekanak-kanakan.'

.

Hinata sudah mencapai pintu pagar kecil ketika tangannya di tarik.

"Lepaskan," pintanya perlahan. Sasuke masih memandangnya tajam. "Lepaskan!" Hinata menghentakkan tangannya kesal. Dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya kesal setelah tangannya terlepas.

Sasuke kembali melangkah dan meraih tangan Hinata kembali.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke pelan.

"A-ada apa?" Tanya Hinata kembali. Terdengar suara yang sedikit meremehkan disana. "Kau bilang ada apa?" Lanjut Hinata.

"…"

Hinata kembali menyentakkan tangannya. Melepas genggaman Sasuke.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya! Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" Hinata berteriak frustasi.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Deg

"Jangan katakan," Hinata menunduk.

"Tidak bolehkah aku menyukaimu?"

"Jangan katakan.."

"Hinata," Suara Sasuke terdengar semakin parau.

"Aku bilang jangan katakan apapun!" Teriak Hinata sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

"…"

"Hiks," isak tangis Hinata terdengar. "Tinggalkan aku." Suara Hinata terdengar semakin pelan ketika dia mulai berjongkok dengan kedua tangan yang masih menutupi telinganya.

"…" Sasuke melangkah mundur. Sekarang dia mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Seseorang yang dicintainya tidak menginginkannya.

Hinata menginginkannya pergi.

Langkahnya semakin mundur dan menjauh dari Hinata. Mulai berbalik dan meninggalkan Hinata.

Gadis bermata lavender itu tidak mengerti. Air matanya malah semakin deras mengalir ketika langkah itu mulai semakin menjauh. Ada sesuatu dalam hatinya yang tidak menginginkan semuanya berakhir seperti ini. Sekarang sosok niisannya benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya. Tubuhnya terduduk diatas salju yang tak terasa dingin.

"Nii-san.." Hinata mulai bersuara pelan.

Hanya suara angin musim dingin yang menjawabnya.

"Nii-san!" Suaranya mengeras diiringi tangisnya yang semakin mengeras pula.

Di tempat lain, di balik tembok sebuah rumah, sosok yang telah terbiasa dipanggila nii-san itu menunduk. Kristal bening mulai terlihat mengalir dikedua pipinya.

.

.

Hinata mendapati hidupnya berubah di pagi harinya. Tidak ada siapa pun di onsen itu. Tsunade-baasan, Karin, ataupun Sasuke.

Dia mendapati onsen yang ditinggalinya itu kosong.

Dan ketika dirinya menemukan dua orang lelaki di depan pintu onsen berkata, "onsen ini suah menjadi milik kami. Pergilah sesegera mungkin dari sini." – Hinata merasa pikirannya kosong.

.

.

**3 tahun kemudian.**

Tap tap tap

Suara langkah kaki terdengar cepat dan tergesa-gesa. Menandakan si pemilik langkah sedang dalam keadaan terburu-buru. Helaian indigo yang bergerak seirama dengan langkah kaki tersebut menjadi pemandangan tersendiri bagi orang - orang yang melihatnya.

"A-aku terlambat." Ucapnya terengah setelah langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah hotel berbintang disalah satu pusat kota Tokyo.

Hotel Akasuna.

Nama Hotal yang tertera di tembok gedung cukup untuk memberitahu kita bahwa hotel tersebut milik keluarga Akasuna. Keluarga yang dikenal sebagai pengusaha Hotel dan Real Estate terkemuka di Jepang.

Kumpulan barang yang bertumpuk di troli barang mengalihakan pandangan Hinata seketika. Dirinya yang sebelumnya berdiri di depan pintu masuk segera berlari menghampiri troli tersebut. Seorang pelayan pria yang hendak mendorong troli tersebut menatap heran Hinata yang sedang bersembunyi.

Hinata memberi isyarat kepada pria yang bernama Kiba itu dengan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir.

Kiba hanya menghela nafas dan kembali mendorong troli.

Hinata berjalan menunduk di balik troli. Menghindari Asisten Manager berambut aneh – yang semakin aneh karena ternyata dia suka memakai pakaian ketat berwarna hijau ketika dirumahnya – yang sedang menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Hinata segera berlari menuju sebuah pintu setelah melewati lift yang berada tidak jauh dari meja customer service. Pintu yang ditujunya menuntunnya menuju sebuah ruangan yang dikhususkan bagi para pekerja – pelayan – hotel.

"Ya ampun, Hinata!" Sakura memekik ketika melihat Hinata masuk. "Ayo, cepat pakai seragammu. Bos mencarimu dari tadi." Sakura mendorong Hinata untuk segera memakai pakaian maid hotel. Lebih sederhana dibanding pakaian di madi café.

Hinata selesai memakai pakaiannya. Kemeja putih dengan tangan pendek yang mengembung dibagian lengan atasnya. Dan sebuah rok hitam lima centi di atas lutut.

Sakura dan Hinata hampir meninggalkan ruangan tersebut ketika seseorang menghentikannya di depan pintu.

"Mau Kemana?" Ucap Asisten Manager yang dikenal bernama Maito Guy itu ketika menghalangi mereka.

"B-bekerja," Ucap Hinata dan Sakura gugup.

"Hn?" Guy menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Baiklah, layani tamu nomor 2723 itu dengan baik."

Hinata dan Sakura mengangguk cepat.

"Hh." Guy memalingkan wajahnya seperti seorang wanita.

"B-berapa nomornya?" Tanya Sakura masih dengan posisi tangan kanannya yang dipeluk Sakura.

"2723." Ucap Sakura masih gugup karena hampir ketahuan Manager konyolnya itu.

.

.

Ting tong

Hinata mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya pada lantai hotel yang sedang dipijaknya. Menunggu penghuni kamar membukakan pintu. Tapi, lebih dari 5 menit tetap saja tidak ada yang membukanya.

Merasa kesal, Hinata memberanikan diri membuka pintu kamar tersebut menggunakan sebuah kartu yang sebelumnya di gesekkan pada alat di samping pintu.

Hinata membuka pintunya perlahan. Mengintipnya terlebih dahulu. Memastikan apakah ada orang di dalam atau tidak.

"Apakah ada orang?"

Tetap Hening.

Hinata mengangkat kedua bahunya dan melangkah masuk sambil menarik troli yang membawa perlengkapan kebersihan.

"Kemana orangnya?" Hinata melihat sekeliling. Kamar ini benar – benar luas. Hinata belum pernah masuk kamar ini sebelumnya. Ruang tamu dengan sebuah sofa yang menghadap sebuah piano besar berwarna putih.

Dapur yang terletak sebelah ruang tamu. Hinata melihat ada sebuah pantry kecil disana. Melihat ke arah kanan, Hinata mendapati sebuah pintu yang Hinata yakin menuju kamar. 'Dimana kamar mandinya?' Pikir Hinata.

Gadis bersurai indigo panjang tersebut melangkah menuju kamar, dan ketika dibuka pintu kamar tersebut, Hinata mendapati kamar lain diruangan tersebut.

"Oh, itu dia." Hinata menemukan kamar mandinya. Dengan sebuah kain yang dipegang tangan kirinya, Hinata melangkah memasuki ruangan tersebut – yang kebetulan pintunya tidak tertutup – dengan mantap.

Hinata terkagum – kagum ketika melihat kamar mandi tersebut begitu luas. Bahkan, dibandingkan apartemen sewaan milik Hinata pun, kamar mandi ini terlihat lebih mewah.

Apalagi bath up nya terlihat sangat be–

"!" Hinata segera menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat memegang kain. 'Ya ampun, ada orang didalam bath up!' Hinata benar – benar terkejut.

"G-gomene," Hinata terdengar mendesis. Matanya tidak sempat melihat karena orang tersebut benar – benar berada di dalam bath up yang penuh dengan air.

'Kenapa dia menyelam disana?' Pikir Hinata konyol.

BYUR

Hinata segera berbalik ketika dirasa orang tersebut merubah posisinya keluar dari bath up.

Sambil tetap meremas kain yang berada ditangannya, Hinata berkata, "a-aku akan k-kembali nanti. A-aku akan menyimpan nomor e-mailku di ruang tamu." Hinata menelan ludah, " a-anda bisa m-menghubungiku jika b-butuh bantuan."

Hinata segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Dan yang tersisa hanyalah sesosok bermata onyx yang mulai berdiri menjauhi bath up.

.

.

Hinata bersandar pada pintu kamar dengan nomor 2723 tersebut sambil memegang dadanya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat kencang sekarang.

Dia benar – benar malu akan perbuatannya tadi. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak sadar bahwa ada orang lain di kamar mandi itu.

"Uhh" Keluh Hinata.

"Hinata!" Sakura berlari menghampiri Hinata yang masih bersandar pada pintu.

"Hn?" Hinata mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Berdiri dengan tegak, mengakhiri posisi sebelumnya. "Ada apa?"

"T-tadi ada yang m-menelepon." Ucap Sakura terengah.

"Bicara yang benar, Sakura." Pinta Hinata sambil mengusap pundak Sakura.

"Baa-san apartemenmu menelepon."

"Hn?" Hinata mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku roknya dan segera menelepon orang yang dimaksud Sakura.

Tak berapa lama telepon pun terhubung.

"M-moshi moshi?"

"Ada apa?" Sakura merusaha mencuri dengar dengan berusaha menempelkan telinga kirinya ke ponsel Hinata.

"A-apa?" Ucap Hinata sedikit berteriak.

.

.

_What should I do?_

_I love that child_

___She smiles at me, not knowing how I feel_

___What should I do? If she finds me like this_

___I won't be able to see her smile again_

___The look of love may reflect in my eyes_

___So I gaze at her with caution_

…

_I wish my chest was frozen_

_So that my burning heart would cool down_

…

~Tsuzuku~

Setelah ga update lebih dari setahun. Dan update dengan chapter yang kacau balau.

Makasih yang udah review *bungkuk2*

Maaf reviewnya mungkin dibales di chap selanjutnya.

Dan maaf, pasti banyak typo. Karena ga sempat edit.

Pekerjaan segunung~ hiks

Kalo ada yang janggal dengan chap sebelumnya maaf. Belum sempat baca ulang chap sebelumnya.

Hehe,

Tengkyu~~~

Mind to review?


End file.
